Complications of Love
by ohscrewthename
Summary: Life is hard when you're stuck in a cave with a rich boy and a perverted alien. But it just gets harder for Ichigo when something ominous just doesn't want them all to leave. Especially when the thing in question thrives on souls.
1. In Which a Date is Ruined

Here is my remake of chapter one: please review if you havn't already!

* * *

Ichigo closed her eyes and leaned against the trunk of a tree, smiling. A gentle breeze played with her rose colored hair, and the birds were singing sweet tunes that could lull anyone to sleep. She sighed contently. A day like this only came around once in a life time, so Ichigo wanted to take in as much of the beauty as possible.

'_This is just the kind of break I needed! No working at the café, no school, and no aliens! I don't think spring vacation could get any nicer!' _Ichigo thought happily, stretching out her legs.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ichigo jumped. Sitting beside her was none other than-

"Aoyama-kun! No, I mean, uh… sure! You can sit here! Uh, so what are you doing here! Not that I mind of course!" Ichigo said, fumbling with her words._ 'Oh no! I'm making a complete fool of myself! Now he's going to think I'm weird!'_

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to go to the beach with me, that is, if you're not to busy…" Ichigo's face immediately brightened up. She jumped to her feet.

"Oh! I'm not busy! I'd love to go!"

"Great! There's a couple of things that I need to take care of first, so I'll meet you back here in an hour, ok?" Masaya smiled. Ichigo grinned, ecstatically pondering all of the fun that might happen

"A-alright! Anything I need to bring?" Masaya brushed some hair out of Ichigo's eyes, his smile broadening.

"Just a towel and a swimsuit." Was his reply, and then walked away. Ichigo started walking home as well, but was fully aware of the growing poppy blush spreading across her cheeks.

'_Wow! I can't believe that Masaya and I are going to go to the beach together! This is like a dream come true! This is the best day of my life!'_

Ichigo beamed all the way home, and even successfully got passed her dad, who kept asking her questions, demanding to know why she was the shade of a tomato and so gosh darn happy. Walking up the stairs and opening her white door, Ichigo flopped giddily on her bed, proceeding to hum her favorite song from E-Jump.

'_I'm going on a date with Aoyama-kun! I'm going on a date with Aoya-wait a second! If this is a date, then what in the heck am I gonna WEAR?! _

Ichigo was so apprehensive at this sudden detection that when she attempted to slide off her bed in her prompter, her ankle got tangled in the folds of her rosemary hued sheets, causing her to slide right off of her bed in very unlady-like manor.

Not like there was any way to fall off a bed in a lady like manor anyway. Bewildered as she was, she still gave a frustrated sigh and made an endeavor to kick the bedcovers off.

However she only succeeded in getting wrapped up even tighter in the grasp of the cotton folds, initiating an amazing belly flop to the carpet which resulted in making a huge thump through the whole house.

Hearing the sudden thump, Mrs. Momomiya was given such a fright that the needle that she was holding in an attempt to hem Mr. Momomiya's ripped boxers slipped, causing her hand to slip, diving the silver point of the needle directly through his boxers, wrapping around in between the legs twice.

Scratching her head in dismay, Mrs. Momomiya, picked up a pair of silver scissors, cut the thread from the needle and held up the boxers, inspecting the damage. Well, unless her husband desired a built in thong, the underpants were pretty much ruined- considering the thickness of the thread she was using.

Mrs. Momomiya was always a meticulous sewer, and had no problem using thick thread- not at all fearing an error. After hearing about five more bumps, Mrs. Momomiya smiled knowingly.

It had to be a boy- what else could make a closet door slam so much? What else could make a teenage girl thump around in dismay? Folding up the ruined boxers and stashing the evidence under the couch, Mrs. Momomiya stood up and brushed herself off. She then proceeded to go up the stairs in hopes that she could be of some assistance to her daughter.

Ichigo ran back to her closet to pick out another swimsuit. She had collected many over the years, due to the fact that she didn't grow quite as fact as other girls. The cat girl looked at her clock.

'_Twenty minutes! That doesn't leave me with much time at all!' _Now Ichigo was growing frantic, so she quickly threw the yellow one- piece swimsuit off and tried on a dark blue bikini, also finding that one inadequate.

"That won't suit you on a date, honey."

Ichigo turned around to see Mrs.Momomiya standing in the doorway, smiling her usual cheery smile. Ichigo returned the smile and sighed. Her mother could always tell when there was a boy involved- no doubt knowing that it was Masaya Aoyama. No sense in hiding it from her.

"I know, but I can't seem to find a swimsuit that would look good on me at all! I've been threw at least ten swimsuits and all of them are just wrong…"

Mrs. Momomiya smiled again and flounced over to Ichigo's closet. After only three minutes of searching, Mrs. Momomiya held up a light pink bikini with dark pink lining.

"Try it on!"

Ichigo looked at it skeptically-she hadn't worn that bikini for years. Her mother, sensing her doubt, sighed and shoved it at her daughter and walked into the closet to allow Ichigo some privacy.

Sighing inwardly at her mom's unabashed faith in the bikini. She slipped out of the swimsuit that she had currently worn and tossed it on the floor, not caring if she made a mess.

Quickly tying the string bikini on, Ichigo felt strangely confident coming out of her closet and posing in the mirror. The swimsuit made Ichigo no doubt duplicate even a model, making her legs appear leaner, and even making her breasts look bigger- an added bonus for Ichigo. Her mother glanced at the clock and tapped her daydreaming daughter on the shoulder.

"Better get going or you'll be late for your date!" Ichigo nodded and quickly ran out the door. Ichigo ran as fast as she could, hoping that she wouldn't be late. But being completely unaware, she didn't even take the time to notice a shadow in the trees- its aureate eyes following her as she ran.

"Sorry I'm so late!" Ichigo managed to huff out, leaning against a Cherry Blossom tree in order to catch her breath. Masaya smiled.

"It's okay, I just got here anyhow. Shall we go?" Ichigo nodded, still out of breath. As they started walking, Masaya reached for Ichigo's hand. Feeling his hand brush hers, then grasping her own hand and encasing it with warmth made Ichigo's face turn titian.

'_Oh my freakin God! He's holding my hand! Stay calm, get a hold of yourself! Just stay calm, and don't blow it!'_ Ichigo glanced down at her feet in an attempt to remain calm. _'And one of the worst ways I could embarrass myself is if I trip! So all I have to do, is stay alert and make sure I don't trip over any-' _THUNK!

"Ichigo! Are you alright? Ichigo!"

Ichigo rubbed her eyes sleepily, and slowly sat up, only to find that she was being held by a pair of comforting tawny arms.

"Good, you're awake. I was worried you'd never wake up!"

Well her eyes just about grew the size of saucers, her mouth slightly agape, unable to do more than just enjoy his sweet face. After a few seconds of drinking him in she realized that she would have to say something.

"I- I'm f-fine! I just tripped, that's all- Whoa!" Ichigo held onto Masaya's neck as he stood up, Ichigo still in his arms.

"Guess I'll just have to carry you to the beach, huh?" His smile showed humor, but Ichigo gulped absolutely serious, and then gave a little nod, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart and the triturating of her stomach.

But just as soon as he had picked her up, he gently put her down causing Ichigo to feel strangely disappointed, but it wasn't like she could stay in his arms forever. Turning to her thoughts, Ichigo imagined him pulling her to his heart, his warmth spreading threw her entire body….his toned body hugging her waste…his lips…

"Ichigo, I brought my surf board, you wanna ride on it with me?"

Her dream bubble was promptly popped- making her so out of sorts that all she could do was nod- despite not hearing a word out of his mouth.

"Just sit right there, and hold onto the bottom of the board, okay?" Masaya asked, wearing his award wining smile. Dazzled by his smile, Ichigo once again ignored his words, unaware that she was about to ride a huge wave when she had never even touched a surf board before in her life.

The next thing she knew was that her legs were suddenly wet with cold, and that she was suddenly up higher in the air. Not even sure why she did so,Ichigo suddenly stood up and shakily edged towards Masaya, trying not to slip.

As she was concentrating on trying to grab his waste to use him as a sort of anchor against being swept away, Masaya's sharp voice stopped her.

"Looks like we have someone else riding the waves."

Ichigo was almost close enough to Masaya, but hearing him so serious made her pause slightly. Brushing it off, she continued forward.

'_Just a little more and-'_

"Hey, strawberry head!"

"Ryou!" Becoming abashed from hearing Ryou's voice unanticipatedly, Ichigo presently slipped and fell, plunging into the salty water. She hadn't been underwater for three second when she abruptly felt someone pull her up. Landing on a foreign surfboard, Ichigo proceeded to cough and spit up a little water.

"You okay?"

Ichigo glanced up, her eyes beholding a bare and muscular chest, then a pair of roguish beryl eyes. It was then that it all clicked in slow Ichigo's head.

' _Wait a minute, this isn't Aoyama-kuns surfboard! This is Ryou's!'_

"Jeez. I just saved your life. The least you could do is answer me." Ryou said, turning around. Ichigo came back down to Earth. At first Ichigo's first instinct was to get mad, but he DID save her, so she decided to brush it off.

"Thanks Ryou… But where's Aoyama-kun?"

"Right next to us." Ryou said simply, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Ichigo! Are you alright?" Masaya called, surfing by Ryou's board.

"She'll be fine. I'll bring her to shore." Ryou called back. Masaya still looked fluctuant, but he nodded and started swimming towards land.

"Get off."

Ichigo looked up. "Huh?"

"You can swim the rest of the way yourself." Ryou said nonchalantly.

"What? And here I was thinking that you would actually be nice!" Ichigo fumed. Ryou pat her on the head.

"Whatever. Seeya." And then with a kick of his foot, he pushed her off and quickly paddled of a different direction.

Splashing into the some-what shallow water, she stomped onto the beach utterly infuriated. Masaya knew enough not to say anything to upset her, so he came up with an excuse to leave so she could cool her inflamed temper.

"I'll go get something for us to eat. Wait here, okay?"

Ichigo nodded askance, and after Masaya had disappeared, Ichigo flopped on the ground, exhausted.

"Hello my cute feline! You sure seem happy, thinking about my kiss?"

Ichigo jumped up. "Kish! What do YOU want!"

She immediately felt a pressure on her lips- which happened to be his lips. But Ichigo quickly pushed him away and made a move to punch him, but he instinctively teleported behind Ichigo and put his arms around her waste and pressed her against his chest- locking her in place. Ichigo, her face turning a burgundy shade, began to resist.

"Sorry, but I won't take no for an answer this time," Kish stated mockingly, "You forget that you're my toy now koneko-chan, and nobody else's."

"Kish! Let me go!" Ichigo shouted, struggling against the alien's hold on her. But it was no use, for Kish's grasp was too strong. Even though Ichigo realized that it was futile, there was no way she was going to go without a fight! Kish smiled at her attempts to free herself, finding them very humorous.

"It's no use koneko-chan," Kish whispered, tightening his hold around her waist, " You and I both know that you're defenseless when you're not a mew, so why don't you make this easier on yourself and just give up now?"

"There is no way I would give up to the likes of you! No way would I give **you** the satisfaction!" Ichigo said, making another failed attempt to break free.

This only amused Kish further. He spun her around and clamped onto her wrists, pulling her so close that she was only inches away from his face. He noted the mixture of timorousness and fear and abhorrence in her dusky henna eyes.

"Scared, kitten?" Kish pried, simpering. Ichigo shook her head, fear quickly replaced by acrimony. Kish was not only amused, but he was tempted. He yanked her forward and drew her closer.

"Feisty as usual, I see. You always have to put up a fight, don't you? Even in the most hopeless of situations, you still fight. You're just like a cat, stubborn." He pushed Ichigo to his chest, one hand holding her to him, the other one under her chin.

"But," Kish continued edging closer to her face despite Ichigo trying to lean back. His lips were now just barely brushing hers, "That's partly what I like about you."

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut, shivering at the warm breath that she felt against her lips.

"Ichigo!" Someone shouted. Ichigo's head whirred around to find Ryou standing about three feet away from them, panting. She took Kish's distraction as an opportunity to make a break for it and immediately bolted away from Kish, thrusting herself into a sprint and quickly yelled to Ryou, "Run!"

"Where to?" Ryou asked, jaunting forward and running beside her.

"Where to? Uhhhhhhh… let me think for a second…" It had never dawned on Ichigo to plan where she was going.

"You don't know?!" Ryou practically fell in disbelief at her blunt naivety.

"Give me a break!" Ichigo snapped at him, still running full speed ahead. Kish was beginning to close in on them, flying overhead. Ryou quickly spotted a cave not to far ahead.

"Give me your hand!" Ryou shouted, holding his hand out to Ichigo.

"Why?" Ichigo inquired, panting heavily.

"Just do it!" Ryou snapped.

Ichigo nodded and quickly put her hand in his. Ryou then pulled her in front of him, quickly scooping her up into his arms, bolting into the cave and rounding a corner of the cave and hid behind a wall far away from the entrance.

A few seconds later he heard footsteps echoing inside the cave, making Ryou pull Ichigo very close to his chest. After a while the footsteps vanished, but the two teens remained quiet, with Ichigo still in Ryou's arms. Ichigo then gathered up her courage and tried to speak, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…… Ryou? Could you please put me…"

Ryou blushed a little and immediately dropped her on the ground.

"Ouch! You didn't have to DROP me!" Ichigo snapped loudly. Ryou pulled her up against him again and covered her mouth.

"Shut up," Ryou whispered, his breath warm on her ear "Someone's coming."

Ichigo pushed his hand away from her mouth, and then slowly inched away from him.

"Okay," Ichigo whispered, "I get it! You don't have to cover my mouth!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Ryou mumbled, walking farther into the tunnel, "Better hurry up if you don't wanna get lost."

"You're so rude sometimes, you know that!" Ichigo whispered angrily. All that came back was a smirk from Ryou right before he turned a corner. Ichigo was about to pursuit him, when something, or someone, rather, pushed her to the ground. Ichigo looked up to see Kish on top of her, holding her wrists down so that they were firmly planted to the ground.

* * *

A/N: Well I tried my best to fix it up, please let me know! 


	2. In Which the First Night Is Spent

A/N: Holy crap! I just realized that I made a bunch of confusing errors from chapter 2-4! Sorry about that everyone! Many thanks to AngelFox23 for telling me! Dear lord what stupid mistakes...here are the fixed chapters! lol

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. How many times do I have to put that?

SitDog-Boy: Ryou might teach Kish a lesson, or he might not! You'll have to read the chapter and see! 

Tokyo Mew Mew to the Rescue: I updated! So enjoy my chappie!

Shina Xhou: I'm glad you find my fic interesting! But is my fic interesting in a good way? Or a bad way? Hmmmm…

Riika: I'm glad you like this fic! I'm still not sure what fic this is gonna be, please be patient. I might have already decided. But that's for ME to know and you to read and find out.

RedMewIchigo: You're welcome! Yet another Ryou fan! I like him too! I actually think that my first chapter was the worst chapter, but oh well! As long as you guys like it, then it's cool with me!

shanichan11: Hey Ryou! You have a big fan! Ryou: Yes. I seem to have a lot of fans. Thanks for your support, my fans. I wanna end up with Ichigo too!

KishxIchigo Forever: I wouldn't mind making this an IchigoxKish fic, but I don't wanna disappoint all of the Ryou fans! I'm still thinking about it. Please no flames! You'll find out soon!

KishLover123: I haven't made the couple decision yet, but I'm still thinking about it! Your mom likes Masaya? I think that's kinda cool! I like Masaya a lot! Same with Ryou and Kish. They each have their own good traits. I like Kish cuz he's a big flirt, I like Ryou cuz he's mean but then he gets all romantic on Ichigo, and I like Masaya cuz he's kind to Ichigo, and he truly loves her, so does Kish and Ryou, but that's not the point. Thanks for the basket of cookies! Kish, Ryou! You want some cookies? Kish: Yeah! thanks for the present KishLover123! Ryou: Thanks alot! Kish's outfit isn't too bad, it kinda reflects his personality. PERVERTED. She probably said that cuz he's short are too low, showing his crotch lines. I think that the outfit suits Kish though, I really do.

Gothic Mew Mew-Kisshu Lover: It DOES sound fun! Especially to Kish and Ryou I'm sure! Glad liked chapter 4!

DrEaMiNgSoRa: I bet you're a Kish fan, huh? Thanks for reviewing! I didn't think I'd get this many reviews cuz it's my first fanfic, but I guess I wuz wrong! Glad you like the story! I work very hard on all of the romance parts, thinking about what kind of romance people would want in the story. I think a lot on the Kish parts, Ryou parts too!

IchigoGal: Thanks to the rest of you that reviewed previously also! I only list the people that reviewed for my current chapter, there are too many of ya'll that have reviewed in previous chapters so I'll just thank the reviewers that reviewed in previous chapters all at once. So, thankyou people who have reviewed in previous chapters! Does that make sense? Cuz that was kinda hard to put into words…

Ryou: Get on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: What a Night!**

"Let me go Kish!" Ichigo screamed, struggling to get free. He smiled, leaning so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips. Just as he was about to kiss her however, Ichigo let out a blood curdling scream, shaking the entire cave.

All of a sudden, rocks started falling everywhere. Ryou came running and grabbed Ichigo away from Kish right before a rock hit her. Ichigo, completely scared, held onto Ryou tightly her eyes closed tightly. Kish teleported away right when a big boulder was about to crush him.

Ichigo and Ryou watched from a distance inside a different tunnel as the exit out of the cave was quickly blocked with many boulders. They were all trapped. Realizing that she was still holding onto Ryou, Ichigo quickly let go, blushing beyond belief.

But right when she took a few steps away, she felt something wrap its arms around her neck. Looking up, she saw that her captor was an elfin eared alien.

" Kish! Do you EVER give up?" Ichigo snapped, trying to break free.

"Nope," Kish said simply, tightening his grip around Ichigo's neck. He floated off the ground and tried to teleport away, but for some reason, he couldn't teleport.

"What the-" Kish gasped.

"You can't teleport out of here," Ryou said calmly, "This is a sacred cave, when the opening is covered up, any other possible way of getting out is blocked off. So in other words, all three of us our trapped until we find the ten stones that are supporting the barrier that keeps us here."

"How do you know that, Ryou?" Ichigo asked. She had stopped struggling partly because she was completely worn out, and partly because she wanted to hear what Ryou had to say.

"I've read books on this cave," Ryou answered, "but, getting back to my explanation, the stones are somewhere in this cave, but they are well hidden. If we don't find them, then we'll be doomed." Kish landed on the ground, Ichigo still in his grasp.

"So, what you're saying is, we're all going to have to work together?" Ichigo asked.

"Exactly," Ryou said, "so, Kish, you might want to release Ichigo so we can start the search." Kish smirked, but let go of his hold on Ichigo.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested. We're enemies. So I'm going to look for the stones myself, then I'm going to take Ichigo with me."

"Fool." Ryou said. He then turned around and started walking farther into the tunnel, Ichigo beside him.

"Keep your eyes open," Kish called out to them, still smirking, "I'm not going to play fair."

As soon as Ryou made sure Kish was gone, he held out his hand to Ichigo.

"Let me see your pendant." Ichigo took it out of her pocket.(A/N: She is still in her bikini, but she has an unbuttoned shirt over her bikini top, it's a short sleeved white shirt with a pocket on the left side of her shirt)

"Why do you want my pendant?" Ichigo asked when she handed it to him.

"Because, your pendant can track energy waves coming from the stones. Kish won't be able to find a single stone without this pendant, so make sure you don't lose it!" Ryou ended by flicking her on the head.

"Why you!" Ichigo grumbled.

"Just shut up and hold up the pendant." Ryou sighed. Ichigo muttered something and held it up. A bright light emitted from the pendant, shining its beams on a hole in the wall. Ryou knelt down next to the hole and put his hand inside. Ryou then pulled his hand out, a penny sized topaz stone in his hand.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Ichigo smiled. Ryou got up and took Ichigo's hand, placing the stone on her palm.

"Keep it in your pocket." Ryou said, continuing to walk.

"What do I look like? Your own personal maid? I only have one little pocket, and it's already full! I have my handkerchief and my pendant to hold already, and my pocket can just barely fit those two little things inside it!"

"Quit whining and just deal." Ryou stated, not even bothering to look over his shoulder. Ichigo frowned, but squeezed the stone in her pocket anyway. This was no time to argue. Ichigo sighed, then ran to and catch up with Ryou, not noticing Kish hovering above.

'_So,' _ Kish thought, smiling,_ 'I need the pendant in order to find a stone. Well, I'll just wait till' my kitten takes her catnap, and then I can take the pendant from her and acquire all ten of the stones. My plan is perfect.' _

After three hours of searching for stones, Ryou said that it was getting late, and that they both should call it quits for a night. Using what little wood that they had found in the cave, Ryou got the fire going, and they both sat around the flames in silence. Ichigo stared at the flames, wondering how Masaya was doing.

_ ' Aoyama-kun... he must hate me for leaving like that. I can't blame him though, I would be upset too, if I had asked someone out on a date, and offered to buy them some food with my own money, and then when I came back, they would be gone_.' Tears formed in the corners of Ichigo's eyes, but she rubbed them away. After a while of trying to fight her tears, Ichigo just gave up and let them fall. The cat girl buried her face in her arms, trying to hide her tears from Ryou. Ichigo's stomach growled, blowing her cover, and ending the silence. Ryou turned to the source of the noise.

"You hungry, strawberry-head?"

Ichigo shook her head no, but as soon as she did so, her stomach growled again. Ryou smiled and reached into his pocket, placing something in front of her.

"Here ya go."

Ichigo sat up and looked at her feet. It was a pastry of some kind. And even though it was a little dented, Ichigo picked it up and ate it gratefully, finishing it rather quickly.

Then it suddenly hit her. _ 'That's why Ryou couldn't carry the stone in his pocket. Because he had the pastries in his pocket and he didn't have enough room!'_ Guilt washed over Ichigo like a wave, and new tears replace the old ones. Noticing this, Ryou leaned over and brushed her tears away with his finger. Ichigo looked up, surprised.

"I-I'm s-sorry," Ichigo said, trying to control her tears, "I've been complaining so much… and you were just trying to help me the whole time." Ryou smiled and pulled Ichigo into a hug. Ichigo was too shocked and speechless to say anything.

"It'll be ok," Ryou reassured her, stroking her rose colored hair, "we'll get out of this. We've got your pendant. Or did you forget cuz you're so ditsy?" Ichigo jumped up, pulling away from him.

"Ditsy! I am NOT ditsy!" Ryou's response was laughter.

"Fine, be that way, I don't care! I'm going to sleep! Argh!" Ichigo took off her white shirt that covered her bikini, folded it into a pillow, and flopped down on it, her back turned away from Ryou. Ryou laughed and lay down as well, shortly falling asleep.

'_That Ryou! I swear, he's the worst! Yet…he's nice too.'_ Ichigo then fell asleep shortly after Ryou did, smiling.

After declaring that the coast was clear, Kish teleported next to Ichigo the moment he was sure that both of the humans were asleep. (A/N: He can still teleport in the cave, he just can't teleport to leave the cave). Kish sat down beside Ichigo and stared at her peaceful sleeping form. He reached out his hand and stroked Ichigo's face, trailing his finger down her cheek, making Ichigo stir in her sleep. Kish then reached into her pocket and slipped the stone and pendant out.

"Thanks, kitten." Kish whispered, "Here's a thank you present." The alien bent down and kissed Ichigo on the lips, causing Ichigo to open her eyes.

Ichigo woke up from her dream feeling a pressure on her lips. Her eyes immediately flew open, seeing that Kish was on top of her, kissing her. Ichigo turned her head away, breaking off the kiss.

"Awwww, what's the matter kitten? Didn't like my present?"

"Of course not!" Ichigo shouted, "NOW GET OFF OF ME!" She looked to see if Ryou had woken up, but unfortunately for her, Ryou wasn't there.

"I guess I'll have to spice it up then, huh?" Kish smiled and crossed Ichigo's legs around his so he wouldn't kick her again, then forced her hands on her stomach, lying on top of them so she couldn't move her body. He tried to kiss her, but Ichigo quickly moved her head to the side, making him miss. Kish grinned.

"You're more stubborn then I thought koneko-chan. But you can't keep that up for long." He grabbed her chin with his hand, making it so Ichigo couldn't move anything at all. Then brought his lips to hers, pulling her into a kiss. Ichigo kept her mouth tightly shut, knowing that he would try to slip his tongue in. Kish broke off the kiss.

Ichigo was running out of options, so she did the one thing that would definitely get him off of her. She kicked him where it hurt the most. Kish winced and let out a yell, giving Ichigo time to get up and get moving. Ichigo ran as fast as she could, wanting to get as far away as possible._' What is with all of these people trying to ruin my date? If I even **have** a date anymore…' _

Ichigo, not paying attention, bumped into somebody who grabbed her hand roughly. Ichigo let out a cry and struggled to get away. Seeing that this person had no intention of letting her go, Ichigo slapped the figure across he face.

"Ow! Jeez! What was that for you stupid strawberry head?"

"Huh?" Ichigo opened her eyes to see Ryou, rubbing his left cheek. Ichigo gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm _so _sorry! I thought you were Kish!" Ichigo said. Ryou nodded, understanding right away. She blinked, her vision a little blurry. Ryou saw her dizzy look and grabbed her hand to steady her.

"Come on we gotta hide."

Ryou pushed a boulder aside, revealing a small room. Ichigo, completely exhausted from running and lack of sleep, collapsed as soon as she stepped into the room. Ryou caught her just in time, gently placing her down on the ground. Ichigo tried to sit up, but fell back down again, breathing heavily. Ichigo coughed, and then tried to speak.

"Ryou. I'm sorry, Kish got the pendant and-" Ryou put his finger over her lips and put his hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever; don't try to talk- just rest for now." Ichigo nodded, and closed her eyes, a tear slipping out. Ryou tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and placed a wet handkerchief on her forehead. As soon as he did that, more tears spilled out from Ichigo's eyes.

"Thank you." Ichigo whispered closing her eyes, proceeding to fall asleep. Three hours later, Ryou woke Ichigo up, shaking her shoulders.

"Ichigo, wake up! We've got to get out of here, Kish found us out, and he knows where we are!" Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, and sat up.

"Huh?"

"Let's go before he finds us, get on my back." Ryou kneeled down and helped a blushing Ichigo on his back. Ryou moved the boulder a little to see if Kish was there. Seeing that the cost was clear, Ryou quickly ran down a different tunnel. Unfortunately for them, Kish had anticipated that, so he decided to meet them at the end of the tunnel.

"Oh no." Ryou muttered, as soon as he saw Kish. Ryou tried to turn around and head a different way, but Kish teleported in front of him, causing Ryou to fall down in surprise. He quickly stood up, and tried to help Ichigo get back to her feet. But Kish wasn't going to let Ryou off that easily, before Ryou could react, Kish teleported behind him and put his arm around Ryou's neck, starting to choke him. Ichigo weakly got up and grabbed Kish's arm.

"P-please, leave him alone Kish…" Ichigo said softly, right before she fainted on Kish's arm.

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter is fixed. The PROBLEM is: I can't find the first part of the chapter with the fishie!!!!!!!!!!! It's gone!!! How in the hell am I supposed to put in the first part of catching a fishie in chapter for without the fuckin first part???!!!! Does anybody have the first or all of Catching a Fish before I deleted it??? There is only the second part in the chapter: Finding the Way Back

OMG then I will have to rewrite the whole first part of the fish part!!!! NOOOO!!!! I don't remember it!!!! **:C** help!


	3. In Which They Find A Way

CHAPTER IS NOW FIXED THANKS TO ANGELFOX23!!!! THANKYOU ANGELFOX23!! Much love to you girl!

* * *

IchigoGal: Let's see…Dear Reviewers…

Ryou: What are you doing now?

IchigoGal: I'm writing a letter to all of my reviewers!

Ryou: Dare I ask, why?

IchigoGal: I'm writing that I figured out who Ichigo is gonna be with!

Ryou: Who?

IchigoGal: That's for me to know, and you to find out! All of you will have to read my whole story if you wanna find out!

Ryou: I thought I was mean.

IchigoGal: Didn't you say that patience is a virtue?

Ryou: (smirks) In some cases.

IchigoGal: You big hypocrite!

Ryou: Say what you will, but I can assure you, it won't affect me whatsoever.

IchigoGal: Smart ass.

Ryou: Big mouth.

IchigoGal: Over opinionated jerk!

Ryou: I'm not opinionated, I'm just always right.

IchigoGal: I hate you.

Ryou: (sarcastically) Feel the love.

IchigoGal: Ew!

Ryou : ( smirks again)

IchigoGal: Anyway, let's give the reviewers some appreciation! Hey, Ryou?

Ryou: What now?

IchigoGal: One of my reviewers suggested that you give each Ryou fan a peck on the forehead, is that ok with you?

Ryou: Fine.

IchigoGal: Thanks, I'm sure they'll appreciate it! So, you kiss, then I'll babble! Just don't kiss the Kish fans! Otherwise, they'll probably knock ya into next week! 

Ryou: That doesn't even make sense. How can you get knocked into next week? It's impossible.

IchigoGal: Say what you want. I'm just giving you fair warning.

* * *

DrEaMiNgSoRa: I bet you're a Kish fan, huh? Thanks for reviewing! I didn't think I'd get this many reviews cuz it's my first fanfic, but I guess I was wrong! Glad you like the story! I work very hard on all of the romance parts, thinking about what kind of romance people would want in the story. I think a lot on the Kish parts, Ryou parts too!

SitDog-Boy: (Ryou pecks you on the forehead) Evil Fishie! I made him evil on purpose! The fish will die no worries!

kishfan: Well, holy crap! Thanks a bunch Tina! I tried to make chapter 6 really funny, so… glad it worked! I like makin' people laugh! Remember when we pretended to walk like Samara from The Ring? That was so much fun! Not to mention, hilarious!

The Death Goddess of all time and the Silver Dark Crystal Empress: (Ryou pecks you each on the forehead) Twins? Cool! Wish I had a twin! I tried to make the fish parts as funny as I could, I couldn't help but laugh when I was typing this! Thank you both for reviewing! I appreciate it!

MiyuGal:( Ryou gives you a peck on the forehead) How many times do I have to tell you Rachel? I LIKE stopping at the good parts, cuz that's what gets the reader hooked!

Gothic Mew Mew- Kisshu Lover: He he, I tired really hard to make chapter 6 funny, glad it worked!

Pie Luving Hobo: (Ryou pecks you on the forehead) You'll have to wait and see who ends up with Ichigo!

BreeluvsRyou: (Ryou pecks you on the forehead) I'm glad you like my story so much! I'm sure Ryou liked your kiss! Right, Ryou? Ryou: (looks at his feet)

Starflower-Gem: You have a pretty keen eye! Ryou was surfing with no shirt on, but was wearing long light blue pants (made for swimming, so he wasn't wearing boxers). As for Ichigo's mom, you could say it was mother's instinct. Let's look at the facts, shall we? First, Ichigo comes home, humming a tune and blushing. Then, Ichigo is frantically throwing hr clothes all over the place, none of them to her liking. Mother's usually know what these symptoms mean (my mom does). It means that she got asked out on a date and now doesn't know what to wear. Does that make sense? I kinda had a little trouble explaining this! I read Candy Shop, and I like it a lot!

simplegrl007: (Ryou kisses you on the cheek cuz you suggested the whole kissing the fans thing) Thank you for the compliment! I decided to make chapter 6 a funny chapter since I was writing too much fluff for my own good, if there is such a thing! There will be fluff and funny parts in every chapter from now on!

RedMewIchigo: (Ryou pecks you on the forehead) You're very welcome! I don't know anybody who doesn't like fresh, sweet strawberries! I added that fish n' pants thing just for extra laughs, did it work?

Apri-meguro: (Ryou gives you a peck on the forehead) I plan to add more of catching the fish, just becuz I got such a kick out of writing it! About the pants thing, you know in the show his pants look tight, that's why. His pants are tight on him, so that's why he couldn't pull out the fish without exposing his…. John? Just to let you know, he was wearing light blue pants/jeans made for swimming in, so that's why he wasn't wearing boxers.

IchigoGal: Thanks to the rest of you that reviewed previously also! I only list the people that reviewed for my current chapter, there are too many of ya'll that have reviewed in previous chapters so I'll just thank the reviewers that reviewed in previous chapters all at once. So, thank you people who have reviewed in previous chapters! Does that make sense? Cuz that was kinda hard to put into words…

Ryou: Get on with the story!

IchigoGal: Oh! Right, the story! Gomen-nasai for babbling minna! Here is the 7th chapter of Complications of Love, enjoy!

**Chapter 3: Finding the Way Back **

Kish released his hold from Ryou's neck and scooped the unconscious cat girl in his arms. Ryou, noticing this, quickly got up.

"You better put Ichigo down right now!" Kish smirked and pulled Ichigo closer.

"Who's gonna make me?" He asked sarcastically. Ryou eyes burned with anger, causing Kish to take a step back.

"Look," Ryou said sighing, "We shouldn't start a fight with Ichigo in this condition otherwise she'll just get worse. We need to join forces to ensure Ichigo's safety, so swallow up your pride and think about someone else for once!"

The cave began to rumble, causing a few rocks to fall from the ceiling.

"I found a place in the cave where we'll be safe." Kish said hesitantly, "Follow me if you don't wanna get crushed."

Ryou took a step forward, still unsure. But when he thought of Ichigo in the condition she was in, he began following Kish. They turned down many passages and tunnels, and in about an hour, they had arrived to a stone wall. Kish shifted his grip on Ichigo and pushed against the wall.

The wall moved aside, revealing crystallites all around the area. Pink, Blue, Clear, and Rainbow colored crystallites seemed to greet the three with their beautiful twinkle. Nearby, a sapphire blue pond sparkled, revealing tons of lovely rainbow colored carp, swimming gracefully in the clean water. Ichigo slowly opened her eyes, still in a daze after fainting.

"Morning koneko-chan," Kish greeted her teasingly, "feeling better?"

Realizing who was holding her, Ichigo let out a scream and began struggling to get free.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kish smiled letting Ichigo free. Ichigo took a few steps back and then stumbled backwards, landing in the pond. Both boys began laughing when Ichigo arose from the water, completely drenched.

"You JERKS!" Ichigo shouted, trying to get up. Ryou, still laughing, walked up to her, holding out his hand.

"Good thing you're in a swimsuit, huh strawberry head?"

Ichigo grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled him in, smirking.

"Yeah, But unfortunately I can't say the same thing for you!" She stated.

Ryou sat up in the water, coughing and sputtering, his jeans completely soaked through. Ichigo stood up and walked out of the pond, squeezing the water out of her strawberry hair. Kish hovered above Ryou, smirking. Ryou, humiliated and annoyed, grabbed Kish's leg and pulled him into the pond, returning the smirk as he did so.

Kish, still underwater, grabbed Ryou's leg and pulled him down below.

"Silly human," Kish said, "at least I can breathe. You're just

flailing your arms around, trying to reach the surface."

He then teleported out of the water holding Ryou's leg so that he was upside down and dangling above the water.

" Kish, let him go!" Ichigo said, stifling a cough. Kish obliged and let Ryou drop into the water. Ryou quickly resurfaced and pointed a finger at Kish.

"This is war!" He sputtered.

"I'm so scared." Kish said sarcastically, landing on the ground.

"Cocky bastard." Ryou spat.

"SHUTUP! Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Ichigo shouted full voice. The bickering immediately stopped, and both guys had scared

expressions on their faces.

"How are we supposed to find the other nine stones and get outta here if you two won't SHUTUP!?"

Both culprits looked at each other and gave a small nod. Ichigo was right; they were never going to get anywhere with arguing.

"We should start the search tomorrow." Ryou said, "but for now, let's take a break or the night."

The other two nodded.

"I'll get some wood." Kish said.

"Fine," Ryou sighed, "then I'll make the fire." Kish and Ryou looked at each other, both doing a double take. That meant that Ichigo was-

"That means I'll be cooking I guess! Any requests, guys?"

"Just make sure it's edible, strawberry head." Ryou smirked.

Ichigo glared at him.

"For your information, I'm making fish! You know, that carp in the pond?"

"Whatever." Ryou said, sitting down.

_'What a jerk!'_ Ichigo thought_,' I think I should leave a bone inside the fish for him to choke on...' _

Ichigo walked to the edge of the pond. Being infused with a cat really did come in handy. She could catch a fish no problem. Ichigo leaned over the edge of the water, carefully searching. After a little while of waiting, a big juicy carp came into view.

The cat-girl quickly grabbed the fish and threw it on the ground. That was the biggest mistake she ever made. The fish was _very_ much alive, so when Ichigo tried to pick the fish up, it flopped away from her. Ichigo walked over to the fish and tried to grab it again, but it flopped even farther away.

Ichigo snapped her fingers. This was going to be harder than she thought. Ichigo made another grab for the fish, but it once again, yep, you guessed it, flopped a few more feet away. Ichigo ground her teeth and attempted to make another grab for it, but to no avail.

"That's it! No more mister nice guy-er, nice girl!" Ichigo slowly tiptoed towards the fish and then pounced on it.

"Got ya! Ha! Take that you stupid fish!" Ichigo yelled out in her triumph. Ryou sighed and looked over at Ichigo.

"Quit being stupid and bring the fish over."

Ichigo sat up, getting ready to grab the fish and to tell Ryou off, but instead of seeing a smushed fish, nothing was there at all. She looked up from her spot on the ground only to spot the fish flopping further away. Ichigo growled.

_'That's one stubborn fish.'_ She thought irritably, carefully approaching the fish. The moment Ichigo was about to strike however, the fish flopped away again. The infuriated cat girl began chasing the fish all over the place, making many failed attempts to grab it. After an hour or so, Ichigo had finally had enough.

"STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Would you just sit still you stupid godforsaken damned fish?!" With each time she said stupid, Ichigo jumped up and down.

"What's up koneko-chan? I thought cats always caught fish no problem?" Kish teased, floating above the already irritated cat girl. Ichigo shot Kish a death glare.

"If you thinks it's so easy," She snapped, "then why don't YOU catch it?!!!"

Kish laughed and made a casual grab for the fish. But, as Ichigo had expected, it easily got away. Kish scratched his head.

" It sort of reminds me of you koneko-chan!" Ichigo shot Kish yet another death glare, obviously insulted.

"Are you saying I'm a fish?!" Ignoring her, Kish spotted the fish and tried to grab it again; but he failed miserably. He grabbed for it again and again- about ten times actually; then stopped. His palms started glowing, and two jellyfish-like things appeared in either hand. Ichigo nervously backed away.

"God damn fish," Kish growled, "sit still!" Kish hurled both of the jellyfish things at the fish, making a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared,

there were two huge holes on either side of the fish- but the carp was still completely unharmed. By now, Ryou was wondering what the hell was going on.

"Can't you two idiots catch a fish?" He asked, standing right over the terrified thing.

"GRAB IT!" Ichigo and Kish yelled. Ryou looked down just in time to see the fish fling itself in the air and then flop into his pants. Ryou had a peculiar expression on his face, almost like a twitch. He began jumping up and down, but the fish wouldn't come out. Ryou sighed.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but…" Ryou unzipped his pants, causing the fish to fly out. Ichigo blushed and eeped a scream, covering her face in her hands, her cat ears quickly appearing. The fish freaked out at such a loud sound and quickly started flopping away. Ryou zipped his pants back up and started pursuing the fish, Kish right behind him.

"Quit screaming and catch that fish!" Ryou called over his shoulder. Ichigo, still blushing, gathered her scattered senses and tried to catch up with them.

"Are fishes always like this on your planet?" Kish panted to Ichigo when she was caught up.

"That's no ordinary fish!" Ichigo breathed. A few feet away, the fish stopped. In desperation to catch the troublesome fish, all three made a grab for it. Ichigo screamed as both guys landed on top of her, her cat ears popping up again.

"Get off of me you creeps!" Both of them quickly got off for fear of being smacked. But when Ichigo started to get up, both boys suddenly pushed her down again. Ichigo fumbled for words.

"W-what are you-?!" Kish put his finger on her lips.

"The fish is under your back." Ryou spoke softly, carefully getting up. "On my signal, sit up. Then Kish and I will grab it- understand?"

"Sure but… Kish, could you… GET OFF OF ME?" Ichigo snapped.

"Aw, I was hoping you wouldn't notice." Kish kissed her forehead delicately and shifted his weight off of her, rising to his feet.

"Ready," Ryou said, "and… NOW!" Ichigo bolted upright and Ryou and Kish quickly dove for the fish, catching it by the tail.

"We got it! Take that you damn fish!" Kish shouted.

"Finally! Now we can eat!" Ichigo got up, about to go back to the

campsite, when she quickly stopped.

"…Uh, guys? Do either of you know the way back to the campsite?"

The boys stopped cheering and looked at all of the different paths leading into foreign dark tunnels. The fish had apparently led them farther away from the campsite then they had thought.

Kish ground his teeth, eyeing the fish in Ryou's hand.

"We're lost all because of that stupid fish!" Ryou took a step back, gripping the fish tightly.

"Cool it Kish, this is the only food we have. Don't get so worked up." Ryou said, cautiously moving away from Kish.

"I don't care. Now hand over that fish!" Kish teleported in front of Ryou and grabbed onto the other end of the fish, pulling as hard as he could.

"Idiot! Think about what you're doing! This fish is the difference between life and death in the situation we're in right now!"

"It's because of this fish that we're lost!" Kish said, not giving in. Ichigo gently placed her hand on Kish's, causing him to let go and send Ryou flying because they were both pulling equally hard on the now stretched out fish.

"Calm down Kish," Ichigo said, walking over to Ryou and helping him up, "we'll find a way out of this, I promise. Here's something to look forward to though, when we get back to camp you can boil it. How about that?" Kish grinned and brushed himself off.

"Sounds good to me!" He said. As soon as Kish spoke those words, however, the fish had managed to wriggle its way out of Ryou's grasp and began flopping away. A stress mark appeared on Kish's forehead.

"Get that fish!" Kish yelled, flying after the fish. Ryou and Ichigo followed, trying hard to keep up with Kish's fast pace. They turned around many corners, finally catching up with the fish. All three dived towards the fish, skidding on the ground of the cave floor.

Ichigo held up her hand.

"I got it!" She smiled. Ryou took the fish from her and held onto it firmly.

"How could a fish live for so long without air?" Ryou asked, flipping the fish on its back. A smile began to form in the corners of his mouth as he took something out of the fish and showed it to Kish and Ichigo. It was a penny sized ruby stone. Kish took the other stone out of his pocket and matched it up with the ruby. They were both the same size.

"There's the answer to your question." Kish said, handing both stones and the pendant to Ichigo.

"Let's get going." Ryou said, walking down a tunnel. The other's soon followed. About an hour or so of walking, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little nervous.

"Hey, Ryou?" Ichigo asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?"

"How do you know that we're going the right way?" Ryou sighed.

"Look down at the ground, stupid." Ichigo glared at him and looked down, seeing slimy trails of where the fish had flopped.

"Well **_excuse_** me for not noticing! I was a little busy thinking of much more important stuff!"

"Like what," Ryou asked sarcastically, stopping, "Your boyfriend?"

"Yes! I mean- it's none of your business!" Ichigo shouted, blushing furiously. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her waist.

"There's no need to be embarrassed about us being together, kitten." Kish whispered in her ear.

"There is no us!" Ichigo snapped. Ryou cleared his throat.

"Quit playing around and keep walking." He said, starting to walk away. Ichigo pulled away from Kish and ran in front of Ryou, blocking him.

"We've been walking for hours! Let's take a break already!" She said, spreading her arms out so that he couldn't get past her. Ichigo suddenly felt someone grab her arm from above. Sure enough there was Kish, holding Ichigo's wrist so that she dangled a few feet from the ground.

"What in the world are you doing Kish?" Ichigo asked, sighing. Kish smiled mischievously.

"You said your legs hurt, so if I hold onto you, you won't have to walk. Good idea, huh koneko-chan?"

"Just put me down!" Ichigo said swinging back and forth, hoping that he would let go. He wouldn't let go. He just laughed and started flying forwards, following Ryou. Ichigo sighed again, finally giving in. She thought Kish was just gonna let her dangle, but he didn't. Catching Ichigo by surprise, he swung the freaked out cat girl into his arms. Ichigo glared.

"Could you put me down?" She asked angrily. Kish looked down at her and smiled.

"Nope."

"How about now?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Sure."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"No. Not really."

"What! You said sure!"

"I know," Kish said, his smile growing, "I just like to mess with ya!" Ichigo folded her arms across her chest, looking away from Kish. Ryou, who was watching this whole dispute, narrowed his eyes. Quietly, Ryou snuck up from behind Kish, waiting till' he was closer to the ground. He then took the dead carp out of his pocket and slipped the fish down Kish's back. Ichigo saw this and put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. Feeling something slimy going down his back, he dropped Ichigo on the ground, who was quickly caught by Ryou.

The alien quickly pulled his shirt off, the dead fish flopping out. Kish's immediately turned to Ryou, who was holding **_his_** Ichigo. He then teleported in front of Ryou, snatching Ichigo out of his arms. Ryou quickly grabbed Ichigo back, holding onto her tightly. Kish grabbed Ichigo's arm, but Ryou quickly grabbed her other arm, trying to pull her back. The two immediately began pulling the blushing neko –girl back and forth. Ichigo felt a lot like a tug of war rope, being pulled back and forth. She quickly pulled both of her arms away from them, causing them to fall to the ground on either side of her.

"Stop pulling me like I'm a piece of rope!" The still blushing Ichigo said, obviously pissed. Ryou got up but said nothing. Kish however, did quite the opposite. Teleporting in back of her, the alien picked up the screaming cat-girl and threw her in the air, catching her when she was just about to land on the cave floor. Ichigo was so flabbergasted, that she didn't quite know what to say. The best she could do was eek out what was on her mind and leave it at that.

"W-what was that for?" Ichigo stuttered, her face turning a bright crimson. Kish thought about this for a second, then a mischievous grin spread across his face. Ryou and Ichigo both knew what that look meant. It meant something perverted involving Ichigo.

"I just felt like it rope-chan." Kish said teasingly.

"Just **_what_** do you mean by that?" Ichigo flamed, eyes blazing.

"Exactly what I said." And with that, Kish pulled her into a deep kiss. A tomato didn't even come close to the blush on Ichigo cheeks. Kish pulled away just in time to get smacked upside the head by Ryou, who couldn't stand the perverted scene that Kish had just displayed. Ichigo also whacked Kish on the head, then started walking, well, more like stomping, into a different tunnel. Kish smiled and shrugged his shoulders. At least he got his kiss.

* * *

After about one hour, the group had found their way back to the campsite, cooked the fish, which Kish had **_thoroughly_** enjoyed, watching the fish fry and eating it as well, and had already set up there sleeping area. Kish's bed was made out of straw, Ryou's was made out of sticks, and Ichigo's bed was made out of bricks. Just joking- did you really believe that?! (A/N: haha damn I hope you didn't believe THAT!) They actually just called dibs on where they wanted to sleep. No beds, just a cave floor.

What'd you expect? Three canopy beds? After the fish was eaten, there was nothing else for the three to do, none of them were tired so they just stared at the flames, not speaking at all. It was unbearably quiet, the only sound present was the occasional splash from the carp in the pond. Ichigo couldn't stand it, it was just too quiet! Unable to contain herself, Ichigo blurted out.

"Let's tell some campfire stories!" The two males looked at Ichigo like she was crazy.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I was having a case of writers block so it kinda took me a while to get an idea. Please R and R! My goal this time is for 58 reviews, so please, please, PLEASE review!


	4. In Which Emotions Change

IchigoGal: Wow! 66 reviews already? That was fast! 

Ryou: (smirks) it was too fast for your small brain to handle, let's take you to the hospital.

IchigoGal: You jerk! I'm perfectly fine!

Ryou: Wow, I didn't know you were delusional too.

IchigoGal: I'm NOT delusional!

Ryou: This is worse then I thought. Small brain dysfunction, delusional, in denial….

IchigoGal: Would you stop that you idiot! I'm fine!

Ryou: (still smirking) Anger management as well.

IchigoGal: Cut it out!

Ryou: (picks IchigoGal up and starts walking)

IchigoGal: PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!

Ryou: Can't do that.

IchigoGal: WHY IN THE HELL NOT?

Ryou: Because, you need to see a therapist.

IchigoGal: I told you! I'm fine! Now PUT ME DOWN!

Ryou: (puts IchigoGal down only to get hit in the head with a mallet by her)

IchigoGal: Looks like **_you're_** going to the hospital instead!

Ryou: It was made out of plastic, stupid.

IchigoGal: Would u like me to get a REAL one?

Ryou: (takes a step back) Uhhh…Let's give some appreciation to the reviewers, shall we?

* * *

-SohmaShiroganeInuYasha-Fangirl: Glad u like my story! I try to make as much fluff as possible for each chapter!

BreeluvsRyou: Ryou is so mean to me, but he is really awesome! I don't need to go to the hospital! Maybe HE needs to go instead…

SitDog-Boy: This story is going 2 get WAY crazier!

kishfan: Jeez! I can only type so fast Tina! I think I've been going pretty fast 4 a while, I just needed a little break! I AM only human after all! At least, I think I am…

Super Lucky Tiki Charm: Please don't slap me! Ryou will make fun of me to no end! (just kidding!) Thank you 4 the compliment! I'm glad u like my story! I don't think it's perfect though, it IS my first fanfic after all. I didn't think I would get many reviews, but I was WAY wrong!

simplegrl007: I like it when Kish gets smacked too! I had to laugh when I wrote that part because when I pictured what it would look like in my mind, I just burst out laughing. Yeah, Kish probably did put he shirt back on, not entirely sure though. Glad u liked Ryou's kiss! 

The Death Goddess of all time and the Silver Dark Crystal Empress: Glad you liked Ryou's kiss S.D.C Empress! By the way, what's it like having a twin? Is it fun? Is it annoying? Just curious!

Mew-Snowflak: You don't need to be sorry about that! I like it when Kish gets slapped too!

Apri-meguro: I love chocolate too! But where are they gonna get smores? Well, you'll have to find out what happens!

Pie Luving Hobo: Pie the food or Pai the alien! I really hope it's the food that you wanna eat! If it is, then I like pie too! It's yummy! I like Strawberry, Apple, Peach, Raspberry, and… Quiche!

GothMewMew: I feel bad for Ichigo too, but still, she's lucky to be fought over! I really wish Ryou could fly… away from me that is! I don't need to go to the hospital! Nor do I need therapy! Ryou's such a meanie sometimes!

charriXD: I'm glad you like my story! I like Ryou too, he's so hot! If only he wasn't such a jerk to me!

dark angel mewmew: That's a GREAT idea! I like the way u think! I might just do that! But I'm not telling ya when! But it **_will_** be in this story!

shanichan11: Kish gets worse too! No worries though! I'll make an equal amount of RyouxIchigo fluff, okay?

Starflower-Gem: I'm glad you liked this chapter! I've figured out who Ichigo is gonna be with, I've made it so that everyone will like the ending!

IchigoGal: Ok! Let's get started with chapter 8! Enjoy everybody!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Changing Emotions**

"What?" Ryou asked her, giving her a stare which plainly said "Are you high?"

"I said we should tell some campfire stories!" Ichigo said, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Kish, who didn't have a clue with what the two were talking about, just stared confusingly at them.

"Why?" Ryou inquired, still looking at her like she was crazy. Ichigo huffed, very much annoyed.

"Never mind. Jeez, just forget I asked!" Ichigo sighed. Ryou smiled and pat her head.

"Do you wanna start the first story?" He asked, his smile growing. Ichigo smiled back. Maybe Ryou wasn't so bad after all.

"Campfire stories? What do you mean? Are you going to tell a story about a campfire?" Kish asked, very confused. Ichigo couldn't help but laugh at the alien's cluelessness. In some cases, Ichigo would consider Kish very cunning and sly, and in other cases, she considered him to be absolutely clueless about Earth and its customs.

"No," Ichigo said holding up a finger. "It's when humans gather around a campfire after a long day and tell stories. Usually people talk about memories, or they make up their own stories. Sometimes, people will tell fairytales, and other times, they'll tell ghost stories. Do you understand?" She asked Kish, feeling proud of herself for having explained what campfire stories were to the alien so well. Kish nodded, a sly smile suddenly spreading across his face.

"In that case, I have a story to tell." He said, his smile turning into a smirk. "I think you'll like it koneko-chan." Ryou rolled his eyes and sighed, already knowing what was going to happen.

"Go ahead." Ichigo said, staying alert in case Kish decided to try anything funny.

"Alright," Kish said happily. "Once upon a time there was- that's how humans usually start their stories right? Ok, once upon a time there was a VERY attractive man named Kish and his beautiful wife Ichigo! Ichigo and Kish were deeply in love with each other, so they often had lots of fun in bed together! They usually spent a lot of time in their hot tub together while Shirogane, their butler, tended to their every whim. Ichigo was a feisty wife, so she usually went into the hot tub naked and made out and- OW!"

Kish ended his story abruptly when a blushing Ichigo and an over irritated Ryou (Ryou's rich so Kish making him a servant is a MAJOR insult, teehee) smacked him with giant paper fans.

"That's disgusting! You pervert!" Ichigo shouted, while both of them continuously smacked Kish with their fans. Kish was running out of options, so he teleported a few feet away. It didn't really matter though, for Ichigo was in hot pursuit.

"Get back here Kish!" Ichigo shouted, starting to catch up to him. Kish smiled, clearly the one who was in the lead. He could fly, she couldn't. It was as simple as that. He knew this all to well, so he responded to her shouting with a teasing smirk, which only made Ichigo run faster.

"I didn't know you liked me **_this_** much koneko-chan! You kind of remind me of a fan girl." Kish said laughing. Ichigo flamed. Her? A fan girl? As if! Ichigo caught up to Kish so that they were right across from each other going the same speed. She glared at him.

"Why would I be a fan of **_yours_**? I already have a boyfriend! I'm faithful to Aoyama-kun and nobody can change that! Don't you get it? I only love- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Unaware that a part of the cave floor had collapsed, Ichigo ran right over the edge. Kish quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand before she collided with the cave floor at the bottom of the deep hole, so deep that it was basically blackness below.

Kish quickly pulled Ichigo out of the hole before her hand slipped out of his grip. Without thinking, Ichigo buried herself in Kish's arms and burst out into sobs of relief. In a shaky voice, Ichigo tried to speak (you wouldn't be able to speak either if YOU had almost fallen into a bottomless pit).

"I thought I was going to d-die…" Kish put his arms around her waist and gave her a small, yet somehow, a strangely comforting hug. Ichigo slowly put her arms around him and returned the hug and after a few seconds, pulled away from his embrace. Kish smiled. He had to admit that he was a little disappointed that she had pulled away so soon, but he was happy that she returned his hug- for he hadn't expected that. Ichigo wiped her tears away and stifled a cough. Kish's eyes narrowed.

He had forgotten that just because she could walk and yell again, it didn't mean that she wasn't still sick. Kish grabbed Ichigo's hand and teleported back to the campsite. Ryou immediately jumped up and ran over to them. Ryou glanced at Ichigo who was trying to muffle several coughs, he then glared at Kish.

"What happened?" Ryou demanded of Kish, anger in his voice. Ichigo stepped forward.

"I fell into a bottomless pit and Kish saved me." Ichigo stated simply. Ryou let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're safe." Ryou said, walking over to the campfire and sitting down. Ichigo blushed.

_'Ryou was worried about me!'_ She flushed red at the thought.

"After all," Ryou continued. "Without your pendant, we'll never find the ten stones and get out of here." Ichigo's smile changed into a glare of death. She shook her fist at him.

"You are such a jerk! I can't believe that I _**actually**_ thought that you were worried about me! You're horrible!" With that said, Ichigo jaunted to her sleeping place and turned her back to him, shortly after, she fell asleep. Kish, who had been watching this little dispute between the two, angrily slapped Ryou upside the head and frowned.

"Ichigo is sick, and she almost died. That was probably the **_stupidest _**thing you have ever said to her!" Kish then transported to his sleeping spot and closed his eyes. Ryou rubbed the back of his head and sighed. Although he didn't want to admit it, Kish was right. Ichigo had been through a lot of hell, and as soon as she came back she got insulted by him saying that he wasn't worried about her. The truth was, Ryou really did care about Ichigo, he was just messing with her.

He supposed it would be best to apologize to her as soon as possible, so he quietly sneaked past Kish and knelt down beside Ichigo's sleeping figure. Ryou put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook it. The cat-girl's eyes fluttered open to see Ryou kneeling on the right side of her. Ichigo glared and turned over on her left side so that her back was once again, facing Ryou. Ryou smiled and flicked the back of her neck causing her to turn over to look at him.

"What do **_you_** want?" Ichigo whispered, clearly exasperated.

"I want to talk to you alone," Ryou answered, standing up. "You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, if you do wanna talk, then follow me." He then turned around and started walking into a different tunnel, not looking back to see if she was following or not.

Ichigo lay there wondering if she should just go back to sleep, or if she should talk with him. After about five minutes of pondering this, Ichigo slowly sat up and began walking down the same tunnel she had see Ryou go down.

Ryou leaned against a wall of the tunnel, hands folded across his chest, waiting for her to show up.

_'I wouldn't blame her if she didn't come, after all, I must've caused her a lot of pain when I said those words to her...'_ He thought sadly.

Hearing the sudden sound of footsteps, Ryou turned to see Ichigo standing at the corner of the tunnel looking for him, no doubt. Finally spotting him, Ichigo walked up to Ryou with a motionless expression on her face. Neither of them spoke for what seemed an eternity, but finally, Ryou broke the silence.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean what I said." The corners of Ichigo's eye's filled with tears of both sadness and joy then spilled out onto her cheeks. Looking down at her feet, Ichigo whispered,

" Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." Ryou put his finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking directly into his bright teal eyes.

"I think I do." He said, his face drawing closer to hers. Ichigo closed her eyes as he pulled her into a soft kiss. A few seconds later, Ryou pulled away. A pink blush crept over Ichigo's cheeks, but she wasn't embarrassed. She has never felt this way with Masaya before, she had to admit.

"W-what was that for?" Ichigo asked, not looking at him. Ryou didn't answer, he merely tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear and began walking back to the campsite. When Ichigo didn't follow, Ryou stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Coming?" He asked. Ichigo smiled and nodded, running to catch up with him.

_'What is this feeling? First Kish, now Ryou. Why do I feel so tingly inside? I think I'm actually starting to have...feelings for them.! I'm so confused! I still have feelings for Aoyama-kun, but for some reason, they're not as strong as they used to be...'_ Ichigo thought as she walked beside Ryou. As they were walking back, Ichigo looked at Ryou and smiled. Ryou noticed this.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing!" Ichigo giggled. "Nothing at all."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! I've been REALLY busy lately! U know, with school and… Anyhoo! Please R and R! My new goal is 77 reviews!


	5. In Which She Tells a Story

Thanks to Reviewers!

* * *

kishfan: Hey Tina, what's up? Glad you liked that chapter! How's Alaska treating ya? 

NightShadow101: I can only say one word 2: Thankyou!

SweetxCandy: I'm really happy you like my story! You'll just hafta see who Ichigo ends up with though!

Kisshukun909: Thanks! Glad you like my story! I like KishxIchigo fluffiness too!

SitDog-Boy: I…. have….UPDATED! Muahahahahahahahha! Just kidding! I tried to make the scene where Ryou kissed Ichigo really romantic! Did it work?

Baka-Schala: Ryou is cool, I have to agree with you on that! If u like him so much, then like I was saying before, feel free to kiss and squeeze him as much as you want!

BreeluvsRyou: Of course I'll continue the story! I would like Ryou too if he wasn't so ungrateful. So feel free to kiss and hug him as much as you want!

InuYashaElliottDren: I like Ryou and Kish too! I like Masaya a lot as well! Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like the story!

lilylisa31: Thankyou! Enjoy this chapter!

slayer-sakura: Thanks 4 the compliment! Glad you like the story!

selenity2020: I tried really hard to make the last chapter really romantic!

Nightmare's Shadow: I've updated! I'm happy that you like my story! Kish is sexy, but then again, in my opinion, even

though he IS a jerk to me, I think Ryou is sexy too!

Mew Snowflak: Yep, Kish does get slapped again! I had fun making him clueless!

KishandIchigoLover: He he. Ichigo is still wearing her t-shirt over her swimsuit. Glad you like my story!

dream-angel114: I… have…UPDATED! Muahahaha! Just kidding! Thankyou for adding my story to your favorites! I'm so honored!

Pie Luving Hobo: Just outta curiosity, why do you like pie? I laughed when I wrote the part about Ichigo being high; I just added it for laughs!

angel mewmew: I think your ideas are great! I feel honored that you like my story so much! Even is there is IchigoxRyou fluff!

Apri-meguro: I tried to make chapter 8 with a lot of fluffiness! Thanks for reviewing!

simplegrl007: Yes, Ichigo finally got kissed! But you got kissed first! Feel free to kiss Ryou as much as you please since he's being such a meanie to me! Glad you liked that chapter!

RedMewIchigo: I had a lot of fun making that chappie, so I'm happy you liked it! Don't worry about Ryou, I'll just beat him up a little bit! Feel free to squeeze him to death!

GothMewMew: Glad you liked that chapter! Kish SHOULD be a novelist, huh?

shanichan11: To sweet? He's STILL makin' fun of me even when I gave him a kissing scene with Ichigo! I suppose he is nice in his own weird way. But can you squeeze him 2 death anyway?

luv4anime: I'm glad you luv my story! I have added you to my list! I tried to email you to let you know how long it would take till I posted the 10th chapter but for some reason, I got a message saying 'failure notice' under the subject. When I clicked on it, here is what it said: **'Hi. This is the qmail-send program at mail8.hsphere.cc.  
I'm afraid I wasn't able to deliver your message to the following addresses.  
This is a permanent error; I've given up. Sorry it didn't work out.**' I was kinda confused so I assumed you didn't get the email I sent you. Oh well! I usually make a new chapter every one to two weeks. I'm usually too busy cuz of school and homework but I always manage to spend at least a LITTLE time writing my next chapter.

weeeeeeeeeeeee: I know! I think Kish is so hot! I didn't really wanna make him die either. The story just needs a little drama to it. Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad you like my story! You'll hafta read the story and find out what happens! Did you change your pen name? Wanted a change?

Flippy0.o: That's what you **_think_**. You'll hafta read and find out! I'm FULL of surprises!

simplegrl007: Wow. You're chalk full of ideas! As for the whole predictable thing, it may not be as predictable as you think. It could be something completely different. shady eyes Nobody knows what I have up my sleeve. I'm unpredictable. . It was a long review, but no need to be embarrassed! I like long reviews! Because the more you say, the more I get to say! I like talking! I'm just very social I guess!

SweetxCandy: Here is the tenth chappie! As for Raspberry tea, it tastes really good! There are different ways you can make Raspberry tea, so the flavors are different in some way. The kind of Raspberry tea I drink, there is only a hint of Raspberry flavor in the brew. But that's the way I like it! Now I'm thirsty! -

Mew Snowflak: Poor Kish! I agree! But the story needs some drama! .

Mini Hero: Pie is good! Strawberry and Pumpkin pie are my favorites! Glad you like this story! I see you changed you pen name, huh? Wanted a change?

email-chick-1: You're so mean! Kish is cute, k? Like I said before, I LOVE doing cliffies! It's my thing! Muahahahah! Just joking. Thanks for reviewing Rachel!

Millie Foster: I have updated!YAY! I try to update as soon as possible. Sorry for the evil cliffie! I do that a lot.

igneouspiritpheonix: Shhhhhhhhhhhh. Tell no one! Glad you like the story! Don't blow it for the other peoples! .

dorcas: Maybe Kish'll die, maybe not! I'm not telling! You'll hafta read and find out!

SitDog-Boy: THANKYOU Kish for covering Abby's mouth at the last minute. Please don't spoil it! It may happen, it may not! I am a very tricky person! .

angel mewmew: Poor Kish! I know, I'm a mean authoress, well, you'll just hafta read and see what happens!

Apri-meguro: Too upset to squeeze Ryou? No way. O.O

Nightmare's Shadow: Please, don't hurt me! LOL I know Kish is cute, as a matter of fact, he's hot! You'll just hafta read and see what happens!

lilylisa31: Uhhh… I don't remember what I was going to say. I think I said something about beating the crap outta him with my mallet…. .

RedMewIchigo: A flingy is… well… doing it. LOL Please smack Ryou as hard as possible! Don't hesitate to knock him unconscious!

IchigoTheGardianAngel12: Thankyou for reviewing! I feel bad about making Kish go bye bye…. But I needed drama in this story!

shanichan11: Thankyou for kissing and squeezing the hell outta him! He didn't apologize, but it was still fun to see him get snuggled! . Once again, thankyou!

GothMewMew: I'm glad you like the story! I thought having Ichigo and Kish fight would bring a little more suspense into the story, as well as action. Did it work?

dream-angel114: You'll have to read and see what happens! Good guess though!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kish's Challenge & Ichigo's Story**

After arriving back at the campsite, Ryou and Ichigo tried to sneak past Kish so they could get to bed and pretend that the kiss never happened. Unfortunately, just when they had thought they had given him the slip, Kish called out, " Did you have fun?"

Ryou and Ichigo both stopped dead in their tracks, both blushing.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked innocently. Smiling, Kish sat up and teleported behind Ichigo, ruffling her hair.

"Don't play dumb with me koneko-chan. You and Shirogane must have had a flingy!"

"I did nothing of the sort, why would I wanna kiss that stupid strawberry head?" Ryou stated, making a gesture to the annoyed red head. He then walked over to his sleeping spot and lay down, deciding to ignore the other two. After all, what was the point of him sticking around when all Ichigo and Kish were gonna do was bicker? It's not like he was going to benefit from it.

"I can't believe you and Shirogane had a flingy, and you call me perverted!" Kish said in a teasing manner.

"I did not have a flingy with Ryou! I don't even know what a flingy is!" Ichigo protested. Kish grinned. Murmuring under his breath so that nobody heard, Ryou said,

"I think the dumbass means FLING…"

"What a naughty kitten you are," He said, lifting her chin up with her finger. "Cheating on me like that. And with Shirogane of all people." Ichigo slapped his hand away.

"What do you mean, cheating on you? Like I said before, there never was an 'us'! Nothing happened between Ryou and me!" Kish gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said,

"Whatever you say koneko-chan, whatever you say." He then teleported back to his sleeping spot and closed his eyes. Ichigo fumed.

"What is **_that_** supposed to mean?" There was no reply. Ichigo then stomped off, not caring where she was going or how she was going to get back After she had walked quit a ways from the campsite, a light started shining out of her pocket. Ichigo put her hand into her pocket and took out the source of the light. It was her pendant. It was then that Ichigo realized that the pendant must've detected a barrier stone. Ichigo then walked up to a cave wall where the light was pointing to. Ichigo scratched her head.

"Well, at least I know where the stone is, but the question is, how do I get it?" She asked aloud, looking at the rough wall. Before she could decide what she wanted to do, Kish teleported behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. The alien bent down and whispered so close to her ear that his lips almost touched, making Ichigo shiver.

"I might have a way of getting the stone out, but you're gonna have to cooperate." Even though Kish was done speaking, he didn't let go of his grip on Ichigo. She sighed, seeing how long it would be before he actually let her go. After waiting for two hours, Ichigo had finally had enough of Kish's nonsense.

"Well?" She asked, irritation clearly present in her voice.

"Well what?" Kish asked in a playful manner. A stress mark appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

"Are you going to let me go or not?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder. Ichigo frowned. This was ridiculous.

" So we can try your plan, stupid!"

"What plan?" He asked innocently. Two big stress marks appeared on Ichigo's forehead this time.

_'Okay,'_ Ichigo thought, '_Now he's just being **stupid**!'_

"You said you found a way to get the stone out of the wall!" Ichigo snapped, clearly exasperated.

"What stone?" He inquired of the now pissed off cat-girl.

"The stone in the wall that you're supposed to help me get so we can get out of this stupid cave!"

"What cave?"

"What cave? WHAT CAVE? THIS CAVE YOU IDIOT!" Ichigo shouted at him.

"Really? I had _no _idea." Kish said teasingly. Tired of his stupidity, Ichigo used all of her strength to pull away from him. Kish's smile broadened.

"Old hag."

Ichigo stared at him blankly, trying hard to believe that he hadn't said that. It didn't work.

"Wha-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Ichigo asked, not sure whether she should be angry or shocked. Kish folded his arms across his chest, this time he was smirking.

"What? Are you deaf too? I said you're an old hag. This suits you even better now that I know you have a hearing disability."

Ichigo, flustered and infuriated, held up her fist to give him fair warning that he had better back off of the old hag thing. It was bad enough when Taruto said it, but now KISH was saying too. He didn't back off in the least though. Instead, his dragon sword appearing in his hand.

"You wanna fight? Okay then old hag, I except your challenge."

Ichigo growled. What was the matter with him? Why was he acting so weird all of a sudden? Ichigo knew one thing for sure though, he called her an old hag, and there was no way in hell she was gonna let **_that _**remark slide. She hadn't let it slide before, and she wasn't about to let it slide now. This was war. Ichigo took out her pendant and shouted

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorpho-SIS!" Her bathing suit and white top then disappeared and was replaced with her

fighting costume. Ichigo glared up at Kish, who was smirking VERY broadly at her.

"You ready old hag?" Kish asked teasingly. Her Strawberry Bell now in hand, Ichigo frowned and said,

"Bring it on."

Kish then teleported behind Ichigo and would have stabbed her if Ishe hadn't dodged him at the last minute. Kish had actually tried to hurt her. He wasn't joking when he said that he wanted to challenge her. Kish clearly didn't intend to hold back either, yet he was still smiling his teasing smile at her. Kish made another swipe at Ichigo; she avoided it just barely considering that she saw some of the fabric from her costume tear off.

Ichigo growled and made an attempt to punch him in the stomach, which he dodged quite easily. Kish then blasted her with some of the jelly fish- like thingies (A/N: I forgot what they're called!). Ichigo wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth. No more fooling around. Ichigo slowly stood up and held up her Strawberry Bell.

For some reason, Kish seemed glad that she was going to attack him, for he stood where he was and held up his hands.

"Try and hit me you old hag! I know you'll miss!" Ichigo glared at him and shouted, "Ribbon! Strawberry! Check!" It was then that she realized too late what she had just done. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she saw the pink light whiz towards him.

There was then a big blast and a gust of wind that followed afterwards that almost knocked Ichigo off of her feet. With such a powerful blast, there was no way that Kish could've survived. When Ichigo realized this, she dropped to her knees, tears slipping gently down her cheeks.

"K-Kish… NO! Kish!" Ichigo cried out full voice, not caring if there was a cave-in or not. She didn't care anymore. Kish was now dead because of her.

Ryou woke up with a start after hearing a female's cry. Ichigo's cry. The moment he realized this he jumped up and started running towards the sound of where the scream was coming from. He then came to the end of the tunnel that lead to a dead end, not at all prepared for what he saw. Ichigo had transformed and was on her knees, sobbing. In front of her, a huge cloud of dust zoomed and whooshed around in a circle. When Ichigo heard footsteps, she looked up slowly to see Ryou knelt beside her, fear and concern in his eyes.

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Ichigo looked away from him, staring down at her knees, not wanting to answer him. Ryou tilted her head up so that her teary eyes were looking at him.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Ryou asked her again. Ichigo bit her bottom lip, trying hard to keep her tears in. Slowly, she explained to him what had happened. Ryou looked at the cloud of dust, slowly starting to fade. Ichigo had done all of that?

"It's all my fault…." Ichigo said bitterly. New tears replaced the old ones as they trickled down her cheeks and fell to the ground. Ryou gently pulled Ichigo up off of the ground and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to leave. I can't bear to stay here anymore. Because of me, Kish is…." Ichigo was so choked up by her tears she couldn't finish. Ryou nodded sympathetically and started walking with her out of the tunnel until something, or someone rather, called out to them.

"Hey! Are you just going to leave me here?"

Ichigo and Ryou whirled around to see Kish sitting on the ground with his chin in his hands, wearing his usual teasing smile. Ichigo smiled, tears of joy falling from her pink eyes(she's still in mew form). She ran to Kish and tackled him, hugging him as hard as she could to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"I'm so sorry!" Mew Ichigo whispered, crying on his shoulder. Kish was extremely surprised when she did this.

"Sorry for what?" Kish asked her. The cat –girl looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean 'Sorry for what?' You almost died because of me." Kish smiled.

"I** _wanted_** you to hit me Ichigo." Ichigo looked up at him, very much confused.

"Huh?"

" I wanted you to hit me so we could get the barrier stone out of the wall. I told you that you needed to cooperate in order for my plan to work. Which my plan did work; better than I expected actually."

"So this was all part of your plan? Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asked, a little annoyed at him. Kish shrugged his shoulders.

"I figured that if I had told you my plan, you would have been hesitant to hit me. So I called you an old hag and attacked you so you would hit me without holding back," Kish paused to look at all of the bruises and cuts on his body. " And let me tell you, you really didn't hold back. I almost teleported too late!"

" But did you really have to call me an old hag?" Ichigo frowned, still slightly hurt.

" It's the only thing I could think of that would really set you off." Kish said, smirking a little. Ryou smacked his head. What an **_idiot_**! Mew Ichigo's frown turned into a glare, and her eyes had a look of death in them.

_'How **dare** he? _Ichigo thought darkly, _' I shed tears for him and he acts like none of this was a big deal! What a jerk!' _

Ichigo was about to tell Kish just that but Kish took her hand and placed the barrier stone in her hand. It was a rainbow stone and Ichigo thought it very pretty, so she de- transformed and slipped the barrier stone gently into her pocket, though her glare didn't change.

"I can't believe you made me worry for nothing!" Ichigo shouted. She then walked down another tunnel. Ryou shook his head then followed the angered cat-girl. Kish had gone WAY too far, he had to admit. Kish shrugged his shoulders then teleported next to the two then began walking along side them, wincing for some strange reason. Ryou also took note of the way Kish was struggling to keep up with them, even though they weren't walking very fast.

Ichigo kept walking until she heard a strange dripping sound not too far behind her. Ryou had stopped to listen as well. The dripping sound seemed really close. As soon as they both heard a moan, Ichigo and Ryou whirled around to see Kish holding is side, blood dripping to the ground. Ichigo gasped. Kish wasn't joking when he said he had almost teleported too late. Ryou ran over to Kish and hoisted him onto his back then looked at Ichigo.

"We need to hurry otherwise Kish'll lose too much blood!" Ichigo nodded and ran along side Ryou as fast as she could. When they reached the campsite, Ryou gently set Kish down and held out his hand to Ichigo.

"Give me your handkerchief." She nodded and took it out of her pocket and handed it to Ryou, who dipped it in the pond. He then took off Kish's shirt revealing a deep gash in the alien's side. Ryou gently dabbed at the bleeding gash with Ichigo's handkerchief, trying to keep it somewhat clean.

_'Oh my god! What should I do! Kish is going to bleed to death unless we bandage him fast! But the questions is, what do we use?' _Ichigo thought. She then took off her white cover shirt.

_'Yes! This should do!'_ Ichigo thought confidently.

She then, with the help of Ryou, bound Kish's wound. Now all they could do was pray that he would make it. Ryou sighed, leaning against the wall of the cave. What a mess. Ichigo then sat next to him, hoping to make some sort of conversation with hopes of lightening the mood.

"How did you get so good at first aid?" Ichigo asked, curious to know.

"Retasu showed me how." Ryou said, watching Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo smiled.

"Really? I wonder. How did she learn?" Ichigo asked. Ryou shrugged his shoulders.

"How should I know?" Ryou said. What was with all of these questions?

"I was just wondering. Hey Ryou, do you think we'll ever get out of this cave? It seems like we've been in here forever, but it's only been two days. Do you think our friends are looking for us?" Ichigo asked of him. Ryou sighed.

"Do you talk a lot when you're nervous?" Ichigo looked up at him.

"How did you know?"

"Because you keep asking pointless questions. Of course they'll look for us." Ichigo frowned.

"Well **_excuse_** me for trying to make a decent conversation!" She snapped at him. Ryou looked at her and sighed.

"You know, you never told me that campfire story." Ryou said, pretending to be offended. Ichigo smiled.

"Well **_sorry_**! I was a little preoccupied being sick and Kish getting injured!" Ichigo snapped, this time jokingly. She cleared her throat. (A/N: Warning! Fruits Basket reference is coming up! .)

"How familiar are you with the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac?" Ryou shrugged his shoulders.

"I know as much about it as anyone else would I guess."

"Good!" Ichigo smiled. "Now on with the story! A long time ago, God told the animals, "I invite you to come to the banquet that I shall hold tomorrow. Make sure not to be late." When he heard that, the rat, who liked to play pranks, lied to the cat that lived near him, saying that the banquet was the day after next. The next day, the rat rode upon the ox's back before the banquet hall, where he lightly jumped down. After him, came the ox, the tiger, and so on. The banquet was delightful, and went on until morning. Only that cat, who had been tricked, was left out. That's the story of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac."

"I haven't heard that story in a long time, so I had forgotten how it went. It's kind of depressing." Ryou said, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"I know. In a way I know exactly what the cat is going through. And I don't wonder why my genes were compatible with the Iriomote Wildcat and not some other animal." Ichigo said a little sadly. Ryou looked up at her and said, "How do you figure that?"

"Because, a girl did that to me back in 4th grade. You see, one of my best friends, Moe, was holding a birthday party that Sunday and of course I got an invited, as well as all of the other girls in the class. One particular girl by the name of Kyoko was jealous of me because she wanted to be Moe's best friend instead of me. So she came up to me after school and said that Moe's birthday party wasn't being held at her house, but that her party was going to be at the park. Thanking Kyoko for letting me know, I rushed off to buy Moe's present.

I had spent that whole week earning money by doing chores in my spare time so I could buy Moe that pretty bottle of perfume that she had been wanting for so long. When I had earned enough money, I ran to the perfume shop and bought the bottle of perfume. As soon as I walked out the door of the perfume shop I saw Kyoko standing by the door waiting for me. She had asked me what I was going to wrap it with, knowing that I hadn't taken that into consideration.

I told her I didn't know. Kyoko then said that she had some pretty wrapping paper at her house and would be happy to wrap up the perfume for me and give it back to me on the day of the party. Like the naïve little girl I was I thanked her and handed her the perfume, not realizing that I had just been tricked. On the day of Moe's birthday party I took two hours doing my hair nice and finding a pretty dress to wear, all the while thinking about how happy Moe would be to receive my present. I then went to the park and waited.

I waited until the sun went down, still convinced that Moe was late. Worried about her, I ran to her house and peeked through an open window only to see Kyoko handing Moe **_my_** present! I was so sad and so shocked that Kyoko had done that so I ran home crying. When I went to school the next day Moe was a little disappointed that I didn't show up. I told Moe what had happened, about Kyoko and how she tricked me into waiting at the park, about how she took my present, about everything.

Later, Moe spotted Kyoko and told her off about how mean that was and how she was a complete blockhead and how awful and nasty it was to trick me like that. Even though Kyoko moved away from Japan and went to California, and that Moe realized that the present was from me and set everything right again, I still missed handing Moe the present I had worked so hard to get for her. I still didn't get to see her delighted expression when she unwrapped the pretty wrapping paper and gazed at the present she had wanted for so long. So you see, I understand what the cat went through and how sad he must've felt to have missed such a grand banquet.

Oh! I'm sorry I talked for so long! I've been rambling and complaining about how someone tricked me because I was so naïve and stupid! I must've bored you to death with that silly story! I haven't given you a chance to speak at all! I'm sorry!"

Ichigo said, a bright blush appearing on her face. Ryou's eye's narrowed. He then took her hand and pulled her into a hug. Ichigo blush turned from a soft roseate to a very red shade.

"I don't think your story was silly at all. As a matter of fact, I can relate to that a little myself. I didn't mind your talking so long at all." Ryou said softly in her ear. Ichigo's eyes widened. After she finally got through her head exactly what he had just said she smiled and returned the hug, neither of them wanting to let go. After a few minutes, Ichigo broke off the hug and yawned. She didn't have a watch but she usually got tired around ten or eleven o'clock.

"Tired?" Ryou asked her. Ichigo nodded and yawned again.

"In that case, you should go and get some rest. Don't forget you haven't completely recovered from being sick yet. I'm going to stay up and keep an eye on Kish to make sure his injuries are healing properly." Ichigo nodded and lay down on the cold cave floor, praying that Kish's condition would improve.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was the chapter everybody! Sorry it took so long to post! My new goal is 125 reviews! So please read and review and let me know whatcha think, k? By the way, to all you people that guessed that Kish was going to teleport at the last minute and be fine, not what you were expecting was it? . True, all of your guesses were correct. EXCEPT for when ya'll said that he would be fine! I know I know, feel free to strangle me for being a smart-aleck! 


	6. In Which They Bathe

More thank-yous!

* * *

Demon Tenshi: Thankyou lots! Don't worry, I'll definitely continue this fic! As for who will end up with Ichigo, you'll hafta wait and see! I DO like that couple a lot though! And I have updated at last! No worries, I'm not dead. .

BreeluvsRyou: Ryou is cute, I just wish he wasn't such a pervert! Glad you like the story!

tmmdannyprincess: I know it's more than 125 reviews…. I'm sorry! There was just a lot of stuff going on! I'm glad you like my story! Ms. Na no da! . I have written more and will continue to write more so no worries! Thanks for reviewing!

Retasuika: No you haven't submitted a review for this. Unless you count this one! I have posted! So I hope you enjoy this chappie!

howmanynameshavebeentaken: Thankyou! I'm glad you like the story! I have written more and will continue to write more! Sorry I took so long to update!

RedMewIchigo: Thankyou for smacking the hell outta Ryou for me! I am NOT evil Ryou! And thankyou for hugging him to death! I'm glad you liked this chapter! Feel free to keep on tormenting him for me!

FlippyO.o: True, Kish DID live, but he got badly hurt. . I'm glad you like my story!

MelMuff: I'm glad you like my story! Well, you wanted more, so here's more! Enjoy!

kishfan: I can tell you're hyper! Baka Tina-chan! Glad you like the story! Don't worry Kish, I don't intend to have you die… YET. Just joking!

igneouspiritpheonix: I'm glad you like the story! I found Ichigo's story interesting as well! I had a lot of fun coming up with it! Especially the Fruit's Basket reference!

rock4ever: Have no fear! Chapter is here! Okay…that was REALLY corny. Sorry for scaring you! I'm uber hyper! I'm a big KishxIchigo fan myself, but you'll hafta wait and see who ends up with who! Don't worry, it's not gonna be KishxRyou! Ewwww…I just grossed myself out! .

baka-schala-neko-chan: Don't worry. Ichigo and Ryou will have PLENTY more romantic moments! As for Masaya, I like him. I think that he and Ichigo make a REALLY sweet couple! I also like KishxIchigo couples and RyouxIchigo couples. I'm a big fan of all three! .

dream-angel114: Glad you liked that chapter! Does it need more fluff or is there too much fluff? What am I saying! You can never have too much fluff! As for Ichigo's story, it was just for the chapter. It was just for a campfire story on how Ichigo compared herself to the cat in the Chinese Zodiac. Nothing more!

Angelic Ichigo: Glad you like the story! I suppose it must be rough! Of course, I wouldn't know. I'm just a silly and carefree 8th grader! Oh well! I guess I'll find out when I get there!

Jeannae Loves Kisshu: I have updated! I'm glad you like the story! Enjoy!

Mini Hero: Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really busy! I was watching Fruits Basket so just for fun I made it part of the story! I WISH there was a cat in the Zodiac. Well, I guess there sorta is one. The Tiger would count as a cat, right?

lilylisa31: Ryou DID get it from the fans! HAHA Ryou! Glad you liked the chappie!

simplegrl007: Thankyou! Glad to find SOMEONE that understands me! glares at Ryou That's right! I don't think that Ryou and I will ever get along… Feel free to give me as many ideas as you want! I'm always open to ideas and people and everything pretty much! Boys are such idiots sometimes. I only have one guy friend in the whole school. He's the only descent one, event though he teases me a bit sometimes, he's cool! Everyday, there's always SOME pervert that has to flirt with me. It's so ANNOYING some times! There's this one guy who finds joy in annoying me. He reminds me of Kish in a lot of ways. Except he doesn't threaten to kill me and he's not an alien. At least I don't think he is! LOL Well, one day he came up behind me and put his arms around my neck and held me to him. Of course my first instinct was to pull away and smack him. My victory was short lived though because he laughed and called me feisty. I HATE it when guys call me feisty! Then of course whenever I climbed up the stairs to go to my classes he always pull my backpack so that I would fall into him. I had to have one of my best friend's stand in front of me when I was walking up the stairs so that whenever he'd pull at my backpack, I could pull onto hers so that I wouldn't fall into him. OMG! I talked WAY too much!

GothMewMew: Thankyou! I love Fruits Basket a lot! Thanks for the support! I also look forward to making a story with you! I just have to finish this story first!

shanichan11: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right Ryou! HAHA! Thankyou for all of the huggles shanichan11! Hope you enjoy this chappie! I hafta say, you're one of my favorite reviewers!

KishxIchigo and ReccaxYanagi and SetoxSerentiy Forever: Whoa! You have a really long pen name! Don't worry, Kish'll stay alive! I'm a big fan of KishxIchigo as well, but I'm also a big RyouxIchigo fan, so you'll just hafta find out who ends up with who! Don't worry, it won't be RyouxKish. Ewwww… I just grossed myself out! LOL

Apri-megumi: Thankyou for giving Ryou hugs! Wish I could've seen his face! Oh…. I'm sorry you're disappointed with that last chapter…. What did I do wrong? Please let me know so I'll know not to make that mistake again. Glad you like the Fruits Basket reference though!

Mew Snowflak: Glad you liked that chapter! I'm glad Kish is alive too! I like him a lot!

elmozakuro: Glad you like the story! I'm sorry your head hurts though! Why does it hurt? Did you bump it? Or was it just a bad headache?

SitDog-Boy: Glad you liked that chapter! I though you would, seeing as how you're a big Ryou fan and all! I'm glad Kish lived too! I like Kish!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bath Time**

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted to drift back to the peaceful and quiet world of sleep. She wanted to remain in her comfortable position. She wanted to SLEEP. But she knew she couldn't. As her vision slowly focused, she finally realized why she was so comfortable.

Ryou was lying on the cold floor right next to her, and she was lying in his arms. Blushing, Ichigo sat upright. Had Ryou put his arms around her when she was sleeping? She looked down at Ryou's peaceful sleeping figure. Sighing, Ichigo went over to the pond and splashed her face with the cool water, hoping that it would rid her of her sleepiness. Kish sat up, awakened by the sound of Ichigo's splashing.

"If you're taking a bath, can I join you Koneko-chan?" Kish asked. Ichigo frowned at him. He may have been injured, but he was still his same perverted self.

"No I am NOT taking a bath!" Ichigo hissed at him, then looking quickly over at Ryou to make sure she hadn't woken him up. No, he was still asleep. Ichigo gave a relieved sigh.

"Be quiet Kish! I don't want to wake Ryou up!" Ichigo whispered, going over to Kish.

"It's time for him to get up anyway." Kish said loudly. Ichigo glared at him.

"Don't do that!" She snapped at him. Kish smiled.

"What? THIS?" He questioned her loudly. Ichigo covered his mouth.

"Yes, THAT!" Ichigo hissed in his ear. Kish smiled at her. This was fun.

"Okay, I WON'T SPEAK LOUDLY!" Kish called out in full voice.

" KISH! BE QUIET!" Ichigo yelled at him. Realizing how loud she was, she covered her own mouth. But it was too late, for Ryou bolted up and shouted, "Could you BE any louder!"

Ichigo shot Kish a death glare.

"Thanks a lot Kish…you dumbass." Kish just smiled at her in his flirtatious way.

"You're welcome."

"Just shut up already you two. You're giving me a headache. Besides, we need to clean Kish's wounds." Ryou said, finally shutting the two bickerers up.

Kish nodded and lay down. Ryou then sat down beside him and proceeded to un-wrap the bandages, red with dried blood. Kish winced as Ryou took the last bandage off, for it stuck to his wound and Ryou had to pull on a little so that the bandage would come off. Ichigo had to look away when Ryou pulled the last bandage off, for it was too gruesome to gaze upon.

I

t looked very painful and even a child could see that it was badly infected. Ryou's eyes narrowed when he put his hand on Kish's forehead to see what his temperature was. Kish had a major fever, and though Kish didn't act like it, he was in very bad condition.

"That water in the pond has healing properties, if you ever hope to get better and see another day, then you have to bathe in the pond." Ryou said after he had fully inspected Kish's wound.

"But of course, one of us will have to help you bathe." Ryou said, feeling awkward. He and Ichigo looked at each other, neither of them wanting to do it. They both knew how stubborn Kish was, and how uncooperative he could be. Ryou then stood up and quickly grabbed Ichigo's hand pulling her into a different tunnel so that they could discuss this matter in private.

"There is NO way I am going to bathe him!" Ichigo shouted at Ryou. "I'm a girl! Doesn't it make more sense for a guy and another guy to help eachother bathe? It's okay if you two see eachother naked! But it's a TOTALLY different story when a guy and a girl see eachother naked! Especially when it comes to Kish!" Ryou sighed.

"But you'll be in your swimsuit; I'd have to strip down since I'm in regular clothes. Swimsuits dry faster. Besides, he'd cooperate better with you." Ryou stated to her calmly. Ichigo fumed.

"Is that the best excuse you can come up with?!"

"Yep." This only proceeded to annoy Ichigo further.

"You are so immature! You just don't wanna do any work! You're the exact same way at the café! I'm always stuck doing all of the work!" Ichigo snapped. She then sighed and held out her hand. "Let's decide on rock, paper, scissors then. Best two out of three!" Ichigo said. Ryou smirked. Then they started.

"Rock paper scissors!" They both called out. Ichigo landed on paper, Ryou landed on scissors. They tried again. This time with Ryou on scissors, and Ichigo on rock. Then they did the last round. Ichigo had landed on scissors and Ryou had landed on rock. He had won. Ichigo had to give Kish a bath. Ichigo grumbled, then walked over to where Kish was. At least Ryou was going to make the breakfast.

"Have a nice time making out?" Kish asked Ichigo. She frowned.

"We weren't making out! Just get in the water so I can get this over with." Kish grinned slyly with that perverted smile of his.

"With my _clothes_ on? I need help taking them off." Kish explained coyly, his smile growing. Ichigo shuddered. There was no WAY she was going to do that. But then again…she DID want him to get better. She sighed and pulled off his shirt, trying hard not to stare at his chest. She was about to get up and get in the water when Kish pointed to his bottoms.

" NO WAY! You can take off your shorts yourself! Wait until I help you over to the pond, then you can take your shorts off and get in the water." Ichigo snapped. Kish pouted a little but got up and allowed her to help him over to the pond.

"I'll close my eyes. Let me know when you're in the water all the way. No funny busyness, you got that?" Ichigo said, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Alright." Kish said, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back. After a few seconds, Kish called out, "Okay, you can look now." Ichigo first peeked through her fingers just to make sure, but when she deemed it safe she opened her eyes then slipped into the water. Ichigo swam over to him and told him to show her where his wound was so that she could clean it.

Taking her handkerchief, now clean due to the magical affects of the pond water, she dabbed at his wound gently. Kish winced a little, but it didn't hurt as bad anymore. Ichigo sighed, exasperated. She figured that now that that was done, she could wash herself as well.

Kish took out the little bands in his hair, put them on the ledge, and dunked his head under the water. When he didn't resurface, Ichigo began to look around for him only to feel something grab her legs and pull her down under. Once under, Ichigo opened her eyes just in time to see Kish teleport out of the water. She was about to resurface herself until she felt him grab her from behind. He then rose out of the water, Ichigo still in his arms.

" Kish, let me go already! Is this the thanks I get for cleaning your injury?" Ichigo demanded of him. Kish considered this.

"I guess you're right. Well, let me give you a more appropriate present then!" Kish decided, the corners of his mouth turned

up. Kish whirled Ichigo around and grabbed her wrists, pulling her into a kiss. Ichigo blushed and pulled away.

"Cut that out Kish! For someone who's sick, you sure don't act like it at all!" Ichigo snapped at him. Kish only smirked and grabbed her wrists again.

"But we haven't had any fun together." Kish said, pulling Ichigo to his muscular chest. Ichigo blushed, trying not to look at his godly abs.

"S-seriously Kish. This is no time for games." Ichigo stammered. "So let go of-"

"Stop messing around you two!" Ryou said, coming out of a tunnel. Kish let go of her immediately and dove under water. Ichigo rolled her eyes. He was so NOT innocent.

" And just where have _you_ been?" Ichigo seethed, thankful the blush on her face was fading.

"I was looking for fire wood."

"Well you picked a fine time to leave!" Ichigo snapped.

"Guess I did." Ryou said, helping Ichigo out of the water.

"I was being sarcastic!" Ichigo spat.

"So? I was too."

"You are so annoying!"

"Do you want me to hug you Ichigo?" Kish chimed in after rising from the surface.

"ARGH! You both are so ANNOYING!"

"Hehe."

"Hehe."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

* * *

A/N: Poor Ichigo, I feel your pain. Well, please read and review! Also feel free to shower me with birthday gifts! Just kidding! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye!


	7. In Which Minto Works

IchigoGal: Hello again people! I can't believe how many reviews I have!

Ryou: Neither can I. I thought for sure reviewers would throw rotten tomatoes at you. Too bad that they didn't, I had my camera and everything.

IchigoGal: You are so mean! Maybe I should throw rotten tomatoes at you and see how you like it!

Ryou: But I know you won't.

IchigoGal: Oh no? And why is that?

Ryou: Because, I'm too handsome.

IchigoGal: You're such a narcissus!

Ryou: But I'm good looking. Ask your reviewers.

IchigoGal: Well, of COURSE they're gonna say your hot, but it doesn't mean that they'll let your attitude slip! Right reviewers?

Ryou: Whatever.

IchigoGal: Could you guys please supply me with rotten tomatoes? Feel free to throw some at Ryou as well!

Ryou: You get insulted so easily.

IchigoGal: Or maybe your insults are too harsh!

Ryou: Or maybe you're just a pansy.

IchigoGal: That's IT! I've HAD it with you!

Ryou: Uhhhhhh….. Let's gives some appreciation to the reviewers…. QUICK.

Yana5: He. I agree, POOR Ichigo. Yet, I envy her! Glad you like the story! Enjoy!

Mew Fire: Gomen! Sorry I took SO long! I had to study a lot and stuff!

BreeluvsRyou: He he. I like Kish's perverted trait too. It adds more life to the whole story line!

Itoshii hana Maylia Intusha: Three words: Thanks. So. Much! Feel free to call me stupid but…uh… what are mary sues? Dream fic, eh? Thankyou! I try! Tokyo Mew Mew merchandise? For me? YAY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Sorry, I'm uber hyper right now!

SweetxCandy: Sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been uber busy! I haven't tried Green tea, but if you say it's good, I'll try it!

baka-schala-neko-chan: Glad you liked the chappie! I thought it was funny too!

Mew Snowflak: I thought it was funny too! Thanks for wishing me a happy b-day!

Kyorma: Thankyou! ARE YOU PHSYCIC? How did you know I was gonna start the chappie off like that? I've got my eye on you….. Just kidding. But seriously, how did you know? LOL

animegoddess12345: Wow! You ARE a good listener! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Happy to find a fellow Ryou AND Kish luver! (starts spinning around on my wheelie chair) I'm hyper too! Glad you like my story! Favorites? My story? Thankyou! Yummy! I luv tacos! Yipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Wheelie chair! Thanks! Diamonds were a nice touch too!

iceboltmage: Thankyou! I have now updated! Enjoy!

luv4anime: I'm glad you like my story! I've already decided who will end up with Ichigo, but that's for me to know, and for you to find out! It is hard though, because both of them, like you said, HOT. What do you mean if the note thingy appears again though?

Whiteinnocence: I'm glad you like the story! I try to make it as funny and as romantic as possible! I will GLADLY except the metal deluxe mallet! (smirks at Ryou who backs away) That's a good idea! Thanks for the idea!

the Death Goddess of all time and space and the Silver Dark Crystal Sorceress: Hey you two! Haven't heard from you in a while, it's great to chat with you guys again!

**_S.D.C Sorceress-_** I like the new pen name! You are indeed more powerful! Thanks for making me most powerful for a day! You're so nice! **_D.G of all time and space-_** I have now updated! Hope you guys enjoy! It is true, a goddess is more powerful then a sorceress, but then again, both are equally strong! Wow! Thanks for the cool gifts! You guys are the best! (gives you guys each a 3 layer cake with whatever flavor you like)

Mew Koneko-chan1: You'll find out who Ichigo will end up with soon! I am a big fan of that couple though!

dream-angel114: Thankyou! I never thought I would get this many reviews! I almost fainted! Well, I have now updated! Enjoy!

igneouspiritpheonix: I feel sorry for Ichigo as well. . Poor Ichigo! Well, this chappie should be longer. Sorry for the shortness!

annaXryou-ninaXkish: Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! You'll find out who Ichigo will be with soon!

Mini AzN Hero: Gomen! I didn't mean to take so long. I've just had a lot of homework and tests… There was a cat in the zodiac for real? Cool! Glad you liked this chappie!

BlueButterfly aka Darkmistress: Hello! Glad you like my story! I have now updated! Enjoy!

SitDog-Boy: He he. Poor Kish. You killed him! Meanie. Just joking. Bad Ryou! How dare you insult SitDog-Boy! Well, I have now updated! Enjoy!

-SohmaShiroganeInuYasha-Fangirl: I'll write as fast as I can! Sorry I took so long! I'll add some more Ryou Ichigo fluff!

shanichan11: I hafta say, you're one of my favorite reviewers! Thanks for saying happy birthday! I think you're awesome too! You're making me blush! The bath scene was sorta icky and perverted, but, I thought it was funny! Ryou is so FULL of himself. He's such a narcissus sometimes. He probably kisses other girls because the only female that was willing to kiss him was his momma. He he.

bella1305pickles: Glad you liked that chappie! Sorry it took me so long to update!

Retasuika: You're welcome! I always give nice reviews! I've noticed. Even though he told you to stop using nyo, he didn't say that you couldn't say Nya! Or na no da! He he. I'll be sure to check your website out! Sorry it took me so long to do another chappie! School….

lilylisa31: Really? A present for me? Arigato! Glad you liked the chappie! I'll have the cookies please! (takes a bite) Best cookies I've ever eaten! Thankyou!

tmmdanny: Glad you loved that chappie, nya!

Mew Kelcita: Really? How cool! October is such a cool month, no? Thanks for the presents! (starts typing on the computer while driving only to crash into a tree) Oops…. He he.

KishxIchigo and ReccaxYanagi and SetoxSerenity AND Kaoru Koganei IS MINE AND IS MY OBSESSION AND LOVE: WHOA! Long pen name! I like those pairs too! I have now updated, sorry it took me so long! Enjoy!

rock4ever: Glad you like my story! You'll find out who Ichigo will be with soon!

Kikii Ember: Sorry it took me so long! School is SUCH a drag! Enjoy!

iluvboys: Really? Better in the beginning? I can't have that! Well, maybe this chappie will be just as good! Hope so!

Keiichigo: Glad you like it! I made Kish too perverted? I don't think I made him perverted enough. Like in that episode when Kish was gonna kill Zakuro, and he got on top of Ichigo, now that's perverted! He. I'm hurrying, but school keeps me from my story.

GothMewMew: OMG. Now that you put it that way, I suppose Kish really did look hot in the water! Don't worry, I don't hate you, but I don't really like yaoi couples too much. He he. What Kish fan WOULDN'T want to give Kish a bath? He's hot! Thanks for reviewing!

IchigoGal: Sorry it took me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long to update! School, homework, tests….

Ryou: Brain dysfunction.

IchigoGal: Oh shut up! Well, anyway, HAPPY THANKGIVING EVERYONE! Enjoy your turkeys! Well, here's the next chappie of Complications of Love! Sorry it took so long! Enjoy!

* * *

**Where has Kish, Ryou, and Ichigo Gone!**

Minto checked her gold and sapphire watch for at least the hundredth time, then glanced at the entrance doors of Café Mew Mew. She kept expecting Ichigo to come bursting through the doors, saying sorry over and over again for being late, and would then collapse on the tile floor, trying to catch her breath after running as fast as she could, trying to be on time at least ONCE. Minto sighed as she cleaned a table. Keiichiro had sent the Mew Mews out on countless search parties for Ichigo and Ryou, but failed in their attempts to try to find the two. All the Mew Mews had just left for another search for Ichigo and Ryou, but Minto doubted they would find them.

"Miss? Can I get another cherry tart please?" Minto came back to earth and nodded at the young girl sitting at a table. Just when she was about to give Keiichiro the order however, Purin called out, "Watch out Minto! WATCH OOOOOOOOOOOOUT!"

Purin, balancing on her big ball and balancing three orders of Peach pie on her head, slammed into Minto, knocking her to the ground. The three pieces of Peach pie then flew in the air, one landing in Minto's lap, the other two on her head. Minto growled. Her face turning pink when she heard some of the customers giggles. She then stood up and ran to the bathroom before Purin could even apologize. In the bathroom, as Minto made an effort to clean herself off, she sighed again in exasperation. **_That's_** why she was here at the café, stuck with Purin. Because the others made her stay there and keep the café going while they searched for Ichigo and Ryou. **_That's_** why she was stuck at the café doing...doing…. WORK. Minto shuddered at the very word. Imagine. Her. Minto. Doing **_work_**. She pulled some peach off of her bluish black hair and frowned. What if…what if Ichigo and Ryou ran away so they could be together? Minto sweat-dropped at the thought. Ryou and Ichigo? **_Together?_**! That wasn't likely. After all, Minto reasoned. Every time those two got within two feet of eachother, one of them was sure to send the other a nasty or taunting look, or a rude remark, or a slap upside the head, which would result into a nice big quarrel. It wasn't likely that they were fleeing lovers. Could they have gotten lost? Okay, now Minto was just being stupid. Ichigo had lived in Tokyo all her life and Ryou was smart enough to get exact directions back to the café. Mint laughed at her silly thoughts. There was no way they could've gotten lost. No way. As soon as Minto got the last of the peach pastry off of her, she was about to exit the lavatory when it suddenly hit her like a dozen peach pies. What if Ryou and Ichigo had gotten **_kidnapped_**! Now that made more sense. Kish would try anything to get Ichigo in his arms. Pai could've wanted the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ryou, so he could analyze him for any valuable information about the Mew Aqua. Or Tart could've just wanted to mess with their heads and used them for his own entertainment. Any one of those reasons was quite possible. It made sense. Minto beamed. Zakuro would be so proud of her for figuring out what happened to Ryou and Ichigo!

"Kish? Kish! KISH! Where are you? Answer meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Taruto yelled. It seemed like he had searched the whole ship, yet Kish was nowhere to be found. Pai, who was in the computer room, sighed, exasperated.

"Could you yell a little bit louder Taruto? I can still hear myself think." Taruto, who poked his head into the room, was unaware of Pai's obvious sarcasm.

"Okay then. I will. Oh KISH!** KISH!** **_KISH_!"** Pai growled.

" I was being sarcastic you annoying pest. No will you please shut up so I can finish this?" Pai said, clearly annoyed. He then resumed to typing on the colorful keys of the otherworldly computer. Taruto, bored, got up on Pai's shoulders and peered down to get a closer look. Pai stopped typing, aggravated.

"Would you mind getting off my shoulders?" Pai said, even more agitated. Taruto didn't get the hint.

"Yes I mind. Whatcha doin' anyways?" Taruto asked curiously. Pai grumbled.

"I'm trying to find a certain annoying green haired ally."

"Oh. Well, who is it?" Taruto asked. It took all that Pai had to not strangle the pesky little alien.

"Kish you dolt."

"Well, what's taking ya so long? I've seen wrinkly old humans type faster than that." Yep. Taruto had finally crossed the line. He had just done the impossible. He had made Pai crack.

"Well, maybe we would've known where he was by now, IF SOMEONE HADN'T KEPT BUGGING ME!" Pai yelled. Taruto practically flew off of Pai's shoulders. Getting up off of the ground. Taruto snapped back, " Jeez! Why didn't you just say that in the first place! You didn't have to get all cranky like that old hag Ichigo! Sometimes I wonder if you're my friend or foe…."

"Will you get out!" Pai snapped.

"Fine. I'll leave you to your boring work." Just as Taruto was about to leave however, a beeping noise appeared, and on the screen there was a faint red glow in some part of Tokyo. The beach. Pai smiled.

"I think we've found him. But I wonder what he's doing at a place such as the beach?"

"Well that's an easy one!" Taruto said, "He's probably trying to see if he can spot a sexy human girl with big boobs and a bikini!" Pai groaned at the thought of Kish floating above a big-boobed vixen, camera in hand, and snapping as many shots of her as he could before the film ran out. Kish was definitely the kind of guy who would do that without a shred of guilt., Pai was sure of it.

"Come on. The sooner we find Kish, the better. Hurry up or I'll leave without you Taruto." Pai said, then teleported to the said beach.

"Hey you big meanie! Wait for me!" Taruto said, then teleported away as well in an effort to catch up to the older alien.

* * *

Minto exited the bathroom only to find all of the customers gone. Minto checked her watch again. It certainly wasn't anywhere near closing time. Strange. Very strange. Minto inspected every single table in the place to find that they were all perfectly clean. She tapped at the pink tile floor with the tip of her sneaker. The floor certainly felt clean. She went into the kitchen to ask Keiichiro the meaning of all this only to find that he wasn't there. Minto looked in the cupboards. Yep, all of the dishes and cups and silverware and what not were all clean and put away. Thinking Purin might come around the corner on her big ball Minto used her last resort. Yelling. 

"Hello? HELLO! Keiichiro? Purin? Where the heck are you guys! You guys better not have left without me! If this is some kind of stupid joke then it's **_not _**very amusing! SERIOUSLY! Argh! FORGET IT! Wherever you are I just wanna inform you that I'm going HOME! Home, home, home! Why I never! How RUDE! ARGH!" Minto was in a rage. She wasn't very used to being abandoned. ESPECIALLY at the café. Usually **_she _**was the one whom abandoned everybody, not the other way around. Minto went back into the bathroom and changed her clothes, feeling very flustered and agitated, while all the while thinking about how she would get back at them for ditching her. _'How dare they! How DARE they! I'll show them how it feels! I won't show up for work tomorrow! Yeah! That's it! That'll worry them sick! Then they'll have to search for me as well as Ichigo and Ryou! Or maybe I could attach a bucket of water above the door so that when they opened it then they would get completely soaked! Or maybe I should just sell this stupid café to a wealthy guy and then I won't have to work anymore period!'_ Minto put her thoughts on hold. She didn't want to be _**that** _mean.It's not like they left her to do all of the work. At least they cleaned up. She sighed. She supposed that she might as well go home. There were plenty more useful things she could do rather then what she was doing now. Perhaps she should sample some of the new pastries that her personal pastry chef had whipped up last night. Or she could go to her own spa and soak in a mud bath. Or maybe she could go buy some new gowns at that cute little boutique she had been to a month ago in Paris. Anything would be better than standing in an empty café and yelling at people who aren't even there. Minto walked up to the café's entrance doors. But before she opened them she felt like she needed to yell just one more insult before she departed. Just for the heck of it.

"Fine then! I'm leaving!" But as soon as she opened the doors. Retasu, Purin, Zakuro, and Keiichiro burst through the doors, flattening her like a pancake. Still on top of Minto, everyone started calling her name.

"Minto! MINTO! Minto? MINTO! Where are you Minto? Are you hiding! If so it isn't funny! Where are you? Minto!" Minto couldn't believe it. They weren't even aware that she was right under them. And they thought **_she _**was hiding. Minto sighed. Talk about déjà vu.

"I'm right here you dummies!" Minto yelled, scaring the crap out of all of them. Except for Zakuro of course, she never scared that easily.

"Minto! BIG news! Masha got a lock on Ichigo! She's somewhere at the beach! Come on!" Purin said, shaking Minto's shoulders. Minto brushed Retasu off. _'So,' _Minto thought, _'THAT'S where they've been!' _NOW Minto was annoyed.

"Why did you leave without me!" She demanded of Retasu. Retasu blushed a little.

"W-well, y-you s-see….uh….you s-see, w-we sorta….k-kinda…."

"We forgot about you. That's why we left." Zakuro finished for Retasu. Minto thought she was about to burst. Zakuro almost, no, wait, she **_did _**forget about her! There went Minto's perfect plan, right down the drain of despair. There went her chance to impress Zakuro. They had found Ichigo and Ryou without her. What most infuriated her is that Ichigo and Ryou were on a date at the beach, while **_she _**was stuck doing **_work_**! The very idea made Minto want to slap Ichigo upside the head. Zakuro slapped Minto lightly upside **_her _**head to get her attention.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going with us?" Zakuro asked impatiently. Minto blushed and nodded. Then all four of them (A/N: Keiichiro stayed behind to do geeky stuff on the computer) set off towards the beach, running as fast as they could.

After much running, all of the Mew Mews finally made it to the beach, only to find Pai and Taruto there as well. They didn't look like they wanted to fight, it seemed like they were looking for something or someone.

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh…… What's gonna happen? I dunno! I haven't gotten that far yet! He he… Sorry I took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long guys! You know how it is, school, tests, studying…… and other crap that I don't wanna do….. He. Well, my new goal is 204 reviews. Why 204? I dunno! It's only 12 reviews. You'd think I'd demand more, eh? I can't believe all of these reviews! It's mind boggling! Well, until the next chappie! TTFN! Tata for now! 


	8. In Which a Prank is Pulled

IchigoGal: And now, my dear Ryou……

Ryou: Are you okay?

IchigoGal: It's time….

Ryou: Time to what?

IchigoGal: To meet your…

Ryou: To meet who?

IchigoGal: DEMISE! (starts throwing rotten tomatoes at him supplied by nice reviewers)

Ryou: Ow! Hey! Cut that- OW! OUT! Argh! Will you stop al- Ow! Will you stop already!

IchigoGal: (standing on a mountain of rotten veggies) Why should I? You're always so mean to me so I thought I'd return the favor!

Ryou: Okay okay. I'll be nice to you, alright?

IchigoGal: (eyes Ryou suspiciously) Promise?

Ryou: (crosses fingers behind his back) Promise.

IchigoGal: (slides down hill of veggies) Okay then! I'm holding you to your word!

Ryou: Oh. I'd never go against my word. Never EVER.

IchigoGal: Um… okay? Well, I just want to let all of you reviewers know something! I'm not going to list all of the appreciations to your reviews this time!

Ryou: O.O WHAT?

IchigoGal: I'm really busy and I only have time to do this chappie and nothing more!

Ryou: That's a first.

IchigoGal: I know. I promise I'll thank all of you guys when you review for this chappie when I do the next chappie, okay?

Ryou: Lazy.

IchigoGal: I thought you were going to be nice to me today! You promised!

Ryou: I lied.

**Cruel Pranks**

Ichigo sighed and slid down a wall of the cave. For the past 13 days the three of them had been eating nothing but fish. Fish, fish, fish. Ichigo was sick and tired of eating fish! She wanted something else to eat! Even bread would be fine! True, she loved fish. But that came naturally. She was infused with a cat! But even so, even she had a limit of how much fish she could intake. And Ichigo was absolutely sick of fish! If she had one more bite of fish…

"Fish is ready!" Ryou shouted to Kish and Ichigo. Ichigo held back a scream of range and then channeled her anger elsewhere. Too bad she had channeled her anger by slamming her head against the cave wall.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Ichigo shouted at the tops of her lungs. Ryou peered over his shoulder while he was carefully taking the fish away from the fire so they wouldn't burn. He sighed.

"Quit being retarded and help me out by taking some of this fish." Ichigo's face turned bright red, but not with embarrassment.

"Jeez, aren't you nice! Try saying "Are you okay?" or "What happened?" or "What can I do to make you feel better?" or something! Also, I'm going to say this right now! I am sick of fish! Even I have a limit! I'd rather eat ramen without water or seasoning! I don't care! Just so long as it's not fish! And NO. I won't help you! Since you called me retarded I'm obviously disabled and so therefore, I can't help you with the fish. SO THERE!" Ichigo ended this by sticking her tongue out at him. Kish laughed. It was so much fun watching these two fight sometimes. He was especially relishing the fact that Ryou, for once, looked really stupid. And, though I hate to say it, it was true. Ryou had caught at least a hundred of the carp in the pond, and rather stupidly, cooked ALL of them at once. Kish shrugged his shoulders. Even geniuses goofed up now and then. And now Ryou was balancing all of the fish in his arms, being careful not to make any sudden movements that could cause all of the fish to fall. Ichigo giggled. Finally! It was her turn to partake in the sheer bliss of annoying the hell out of Ryou after he had always annoyed the hell outta her for so long now. Ichigo stood up and walked a few steps towards Ryou, and due to instinct that he was in a very bad predicament, took a few steps back. Even though he wasn't sure how much good that would do, as his steps were much smaller and more careful, as opposed to Ichigo's long strides. Ryou could just sense the danger in the air. He wasn't a complete block head. He knew perfectly well what Ichigo was going to pull on him. She was going to push him and make all of the fish fall. Ichigo took a few more steps. Then Ryou took it upon himself to take even more steps. There was no way he was going to let his hard work on cooking all of this fish go to waste. Ryou kept backing, and Ichigo kept following. Kish groaned. This wasn't as amusing anymore. He wanted Ichigo to just push him already and be done with this.

"Will you hurry it up over there? I'm starving!" He called from the corner of the cave where he had been currently seated. Ryou looked at Ichigo's face, expecting to see a look of revenge on her face but no- it wasn't anything of the sort. Ichigo was….she was….**_smiling_**! But it wasn't a smile of sheer malice or utmost payback- it was a sweet and kind smile, the kind of smile Retasu would flash at him now and then. Ichigo then walked right up to Ryou, her smile growing. Ichigo then slipped her hands around the first half of the fish and then plopped them on a big rock made of rose-colored crystal. Ryou blinked. No hitting? No yelling? No pushing? Who was this girl? And what did she do with the real Ichigo. Kish was surprised as well, considering that his jaw practically dropped to the cave floor. Kish transported right in front of Ichigo and waved his hand in front of her face.

"What?" Ichigo asked, as if she had no clue what had just occurred. Kish slapped his face.

"What in the heck was that? Weren't you going to push him? What ever happened to payback?" Kish demanded of her. Ichigo smiled.

"I already got my revenge. Did you see the look on his face when I started chasing him? It was hilarious! That was the first time I ever managed to scare him!" Ichigo then looked over her shoulder at Ryou then smirked. Ryou couldn't believe it. She had actually gotten the better of him. _'She thinks that she paid me back? He, well, I guess it's time to do a little payback of my own…' _Ryou thought, a sly grin spreading over his face. _'I've got it. I'll amuse her and make her think that she finally got revenge. But I can't be too obvious. That'll make her suspicious.'_

"Well, I guess you got me Strawberry Head! In any case, if you want to eat something other than that carp, then we should search for more stones. We've got three so far, that's seven to go. Let's go on a search. How about we settle on finding four stones for today?"

"Awesome! I'll go with Ichigo then! Don't worry! I'll protect her from any danger!" Kish said happily. Ichigo smacked him upside the head.

"You're the only danger to me, you baka!" Ichigo snapped.

"It's probably best if I go with Ichigo, Kish. You can teleport and can use your powers to search, it's better if Ichigo goes with me." Ryou said.

"Oh I get it. You need Ichigo cuz she has super powers and you don't, which makes you weak and vulnerable. Pathetic! You need a girl to protect you!" Kish said, laughing. Ryou held back his urge to strangle the pesky alien, but luckily managed to contain himself.

"Oh shut up already, stupid. You can teleport, so you're at an advantage, okay? Let's go. The sooner we find those stupid gems, the sooner we can get out of this stupid god-forsaken cave." Ichigo and Kish nodded, then Kish vanished.

"Let's go." Ryou told the neko. Then made their way down a tunnel to begin their search. After about a half and hour of walking, Ichigo and Ryou had found another rainbow stone.

"That was a waste of time," Ichigo whined, "I'm sure Kish has found the rest by now!"

"Quit whining. We now have four stones. Six stones left isn't bad. Don't forget, Kish has probably found-"

"What's up!" Kish shouted, appearing in front of the two suddenly, practically knocking the two down.

"Don't scare us like that, Kish!" Ichigo shouted. Kish then grabbed her hand and dropped two more rainbow stones on her palm. Ichigo looked at the gems and gave him a funny look.

"What? I found two of em'!" Kish said, wondering what the funny expression on her face was.

"Don't you think it's strange that two of the gems are a ruby and a topaz, but the other four are rainbow colored?" Ichigo inquired of the two.

"Oh yeah, huh? Never noticed." Both of them responded. Ichigo slapped her head.

"Never mind." Ichigo said. Kish looked at Ryou and then Ryou looked at Kish. They both shrugged their shoulders at eachother. Kish sighed.

"I'll never understand you Ichigo. Well, since I've already found two stones and you guys are so slow I'll be waiting back at the camp site! Seeya slowpoke neko!" Kish said. Then right before Ichigo could whack him one upside his head, Kish teleported away. She sighed. Great. Well, at least after they had one more stone to find, then they could call it quits for now. Ichigo was about to scold Ryou for making her walk so long when she noticed his expression became vacant. No gleam in his eyes.

"Now that we're alone…." Ryou pushed Ichigo against the cave wall and put his arms on either side of her so that she was trapped.

"Hey! What in the heck was **_that_** for!" Ichigo yelled, trying to duck under his arm to free herself. But Ryou didn't let her. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her.

"What the heck are you doing!" Ichigo demanded of him, panic rising in her voice.

"I really fooled you." Ryou said, his eyes colder and more shadowy than before, "all this time while we were searching for some of the stones, you thought I was your friend Ryou, but my dear girl, you were extremely mistaken."

He tightened his hold on her wrists and spun her around so that she was pressed against his bare and muscular chest. Ichigo gulped. She hated to admit it, but Ryou was really scaring her. Or was he playing a trick on her? Ichigo smirked. So **_that's _**it. _'Well, I won't let him make a fool out of me!'_ Ichigo thought, smiling to herself. But still, would Ryou go so far as to shove her against his chest? Ichigo wasn't sure. She would have to take her chances.

"Alright, that's enough. The game's over Ryou. I've seen through your rouse. Now cut that out now. We need to hurry up and find one more stone so we can beat up Kish for abandoning us!" Ichigo said. She started to pull away but "Ryou" wouldn't loosen his iron grip on her wrists."

"Seriously. It's kind of embarrassing that you have to stoop so low as to seduce me to scare me!" Ichigo snapped. Ryou didn't falter in the least. He only tightened his grip.

"You have just the kind of soul I need to awaken my full power. Now shut up and give me your soul." He squeezed her wrists very tightly but Ichigo held back her cry of pain.

"My soul? What the heck is that supposed to mean! Quit it and let me go Ryou! Cut it out now! I surrender! You've won! You have successfully scared the crap out of me! Now let me go! I won't trick you anymore! Now let me go already!"

"You still have no clue what's going on, do you? Such a naïve girl. I'll be glad to get rid of you. You talk far too much. Now give me your soul." Ryou said, bearing no sign of emotion whatsoever. He grabbed her roughly by the chin and pressed her lips tightly against his. Ichigo felt like she couldn't breathe. This was NOT the kind of kiss she had wanted from a guy. As a matter of fact, she felt like she was getting unbelievably weaker. If it hadn't been for "Ryou" pressing her so tightly against his chest, she probably would have dropped to her knees. Ichigo quivered. She had never felt so weak. With what seemed like her last ounce of strength, Ichigo managed to pull away. She felt so more energy flow back into her.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH! Kish! Help me!" Ichigo then took another deep breath. She hated to do it, but she knew it would get his attention. "Kish, HELP! I'm naked and I can't find my swimsuit! I'm NAKED! Please find my bikini!"

Kish's large ears immediately perked. That sounded like Ichigo! And she was…..she was…. NAKED. Kish's body shook with excitement.

"Well, it IS my pleasure to help a naked girl in need so…." He teleported away faster than lightning.

"Ryou" grabbed her chin again, returning her gaze to his cold and unfeeling one.

"Little wench. It's too late for you now. Half of your soul is already gone. Just a few more seconds and your as good as dead." He then pushed her lips against his again. Ichigo's clenched hand un-clenched. That horrible and weak feeling then filled her entire body again. Where in the heck was that dorky alien when she needed him most! Ichigo's eyes then slowly began to close. She was done for… she was finished…she was…

"Hello my beautifully naked Ichi- WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Kish demanded. Then seeing Ichigo weak and helpless look, his eyes flamed. He bashed Ryou on his head as hard as her could, causing him to release the weak girl and fall unconscious. Kish grabbed Ichigo just before she fell.

"What the heck was that! I thought you said you were naked! And what was with that guy kissing you!"

"That guy…..that guy isn't… he is NOT Ryou….. he tried to…suck out…my soul…." Ichigo closed her eyes. Kish felt her pulse. Every few seconds her pulse grew stronger. Good. That meant she was regaining her lost energy. He then glanced at the unconscious form of Ryou. What the heck was Ryou thinking? _'Something isn't right here. This cave. These stones. This barrier…Something big is going to happen soon…Something bigger than this…and I'm going to find out what it is…' _Kish then threw Ryou over his shoulder, picked up Ichigo bride style, and teleported back to their camp area.

A/N: Hello! Ya'll! Sorry it took soooooooooooooooooooo long to update! Well, I hope you enjoyed this… how should I say this? Slightly **_creepy _**chappie! My new goal is 245 reviews! I'm sorry to say but I may not update for a while! So hopefully this chappie will keep you tided over until next time! By the way, thanx for the rotten tomatoes! Luckily, Ryou promised to be nice! YAY!


	9. In Which the Origins Are Discovered

IchigoGal: Yippee! I just love summer! Going swimming, no school, the bright sun, tanning, the surf, no homework, the freedom, the fun-

Ryou: The angry reviewers.

IchigoGal: Yes, yes! The angry review-HUH! What do you mean? 

Ryou: WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT DO I MEAN?! Do you even know how LONG it's been?!

IchigoGal: Well, you see…. I kinda forgot my password. Tee hee; silly me!

Ryou: (silence).

IchigoGal: Hehe… Ryou?

Ryou: I'm gonna kill you.

IchigoGal: Aw, come on Ryou! Um… you're mad… aren't you?

Ryou: I am SO outta here. (leaves)

IchigoGal: FINE! LEAVE! I'll find someone even better! Time to thank you reviewers…

* * *

**silverbrumby123**: Thank you! Glad you like it so far! I have finally updated, so no worries! XD

**Most Unlikely Angel**: Hehe…glad you like it! I don't think it's perfect-not yet anyway. **:D** Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm slow like that.

**ZanzaGirl**: Okay! I'll be glad to continue! I like writing too much to stop anyway!

**BreeluvsRyou**: I have obliged your demand! Tee hee. Enjoy this chapter, ok?

**kisa-chan-2006**: My GOD you are way too hyper! Jeez…..relax will ya? Hopefully this chapter will be pretty good!

**Fox Mew Brittany**: Don't worry, I'll keep writing! Actually, the last chapter kind of scared me too! 

**halliwells**: Something IS up…..but can you find out WHAT is up? Hehe… It might have to do with the stones……. It might not! Read and find out!

**blue angel101**: I have written more for you! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing!

**kyuushi**: SLEEZE BALL? That stings…… I supposed I deserved that one. :D

**Retasuika**: Don't cry! Enjoy this chapter! Sorry it took sooooooo long girl! I've been REALLY busy!

**Zoey24**: It took me by surprise too! Well, hopefully this chapter might answer some of your questions!

**Mystic Anime Mew Mew**: Fear not! You will find out what happens next! No worries!

**iluvboys**: Yeah, that was Ryou in the cave the whole time. That is until the 13th chapter when Ryou got possessed! Enjoy 

**TigerLilly101**: Hehe. Ryou WAS evil in that chapter, huh? Don't worry, there will be Kish and Ichigo romance!

**Mew Snoflak**: I hate ramen without water and seasoning! Gross! But I suppose everyone has there own tastes, right? Enjoy this chapter!

**kaneaka-strawberry-cherry-chan**: Looooooooong pen name! Did the last chapter confuse you? Hehe…

**Beloved Kitten**: It was weird, huh? Enjoy this chapter please! Thanks for reviewing!

**whiteneko45**: No, no worries, that was not the real Ryou in the last chapter!

**KawaiiPuchiko**: It wasn't the real Ryou! He's not that mean! Enjoy this chapter!

**Nightmare's Shadow**: Glad you liked the last chapter! It WAS creepy, I was even scared!

**Kamyra**: It WOULD have been a good prank, but a sick one! Good thing it wasn't Ryou, huh?

**Snowbluerat**: Sorry to leave you hanging! But have updated at last!

**Super Lucky Tiki Charm**: I LOVE Ryou, though he IS a jerk who ditched me!

**Yana5**: Glad you liked that part of the chapter! I thought it was funny! Enjoy!

**ArtYume**: Glad you liked the last chapter! Hopefully this will be even better!

**dream-angel114** Hehe…Hopefully some of your questions will be answered in this chapter! Glad you like the story so far!

**Akkirako Chikuro**: Kish is always perverted! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy this one too!

**shanichan11**: I know scary thought! Ryou being evil! That was nice of you to protect him from the tomatoes, but as soon as he comes back…. I'll get him! Hehe…sorry bout' that!

**Mew Tatsu**: I was freaked out too! Enjoy this chapter please though! Thanks for reviewing!

**AngelFox23**: Hey Ryou give this gurl a kiss for me! (Ryou): ok fine but then I'm so gone. (gives ya a peck on the cheek) (Ryou): Happy? Good. Now good bye.

* * *

**_Chapter 9. The Origin of the Cave_**

"Hey Ichigo!"

Ichigo woke up finding herself sitting on a field of daisies. She looked around, trying to find out who had called her. Standing up, she found that instead of being in her bikini, she was clad in a sleeveless, short yellow summer dress. Her hair hung loose and she was wearing a white and wide brimmed hat tied with a yellow ribbon. She was barefoot, and had a similar yellow ribbon around her neck.

"Where am I?" She asked aloud.

Hello Ichigo!" The voice called out. Ichigo spun around and saw Masaya standing a few feet away from her holding a bouquet of flowers. He walked up to her, handed her the bouquet, then finished with a kiss. Ichigo smiled.

"Thank you Aoyama-kun! But why are you here? And where is here anyway?"

He just smiled. Ichigo returned it and kissed him back. She then lifted up her bouquet to smell it, but instead of a sweet smelling fragrance, there wasn't a smell at all. Ichigo gave him a puzzled look.

"Aoyama-kun, I think something's wrong with this bouquet."

"You don't like them?"

"No, that's not it at all! I love them! But…" Ichigo stopped.

"But what?"

"Well," Ichigo stammered, "there's no…smell." Masaya turned his back to her and started shaking. This alarmed Ichigo.

"Don't be like that Aoyama-kun! I don't care if they smell or not! They're beautiful! Truly they are! So please don't get upset!" She re-assured him. Then he started- laughing! But somehow this laugh was different, more eerie.

"Sad? My dear little Ichigo, I'm not sad." He hissed.

Ichigo heard a sizzling noise just then, and it took her a moment to realize that it was her bouquet! It started to shrivel up and turn black, and then caught fire. Ichigo instinctively dropped the bouquet and moved a few steps away from it, her eyes fully concentrating on Masaya.

"The bouquet! It's-"

"Dying?" Masaya finished. "You'd better move."

Ichigo didn't understand until she caught sight of the surrounding around her. The field of daisies had been turned into a field of fire, due to the bouquet. Ichigo screamed and climbed on top of a big grey boulder that was nearby. But Masaya didn't move.

"Aoyama-kun! Get up here before you die! AOYAMA-KUN!" Ichigo cried.

Dark clouds replaced the once clear blue sky, and a huge gust of wind blew Ichigo's hat off her head, and fanned the flames. Masaya still didn't stir, but he did start laughing.

"Show yourself you imposter!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo watched with horror as he turned around, revealing Ryou. Well almost. His blonde hair was white and a little longer and his eyes were red, not blue. He would have been handsome, if not for his evil sneer. Ichigo sank to her knees to keep from being blown away, but 'Ryou' paid no heed to the wind or fire. Ichigo was terror stricken. But he only looked at her with gleeful malice. Ichigo started to get up and run. But her grabbed her arm and threw her back on the boulder.

"Who are you? **_What_** are you?" Ichigo whispered fearfully. He laughed and jerked her towards him. He then knelt next to her, brushed some stray cherry hair behind her ear and put his mouth next to her ear.

"In time, all will be clear, little one." He whispered evilly. He then squeezed her arm. HARD. Ichigo cried out and began punching and kicking him with all the power she could muster. She kept hearing a voice calling to her in the back of her head but paid it no mind at all. She had to get away from this guy. She slapped him across the face but he just smirked. She kicked, she punched, she struggled, she screamed-nothing worked.

"Ichigo!"

She had to keep fighting.

"Ichigo!"

She just had to keep-

"ICHIGO! GET A GRIP! SWEET JESUS!"

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. At first all she saw was the outline of a person leaning over her. So she instinctively slapped whoever it was. It grabbed her hand.

"OOOOOOOW! What the HELL was THAT for?!"

Ichigo's vision cleared. It was Kish.

"Are you gonna live Neko? I didn't really think I would! That's what I get for staying next to you for HOURS? Thank GOD you're awake. Nearly killed me…"

Ichigo didn't understand what he meant until something wet and red dropped onto her cheek. Another dropped on her hand. BLOOD? Then it hit Ichigo. SHE did it.

"Was your dream that bad?" Kish asked, putting his hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"Yes, Ryou was- wait a minute! Where's Ryou?" Ichigo asked, panic rising in her voice.

"He's fine. He's lying down in the corner. He's still out, though."

Ichigo looked at Ryou from where she was. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, not at all like a murderer. Ichigo turned towards Kish again.

"Sorry I beat you up so bad Kish, and you stayed by my side the whole time. Thanks for not being mad at me. I'm really sorry."

Kish closed his eyes and smiled and then pulled Ichigo into a suffocating hug.

"Awwwwww! You looked soooooo cute and apologetic I just couldn't resist koneko-chan!" Kish laughed. Ichigo pushed him off but laughed as well. Thank goodness that awful dream was over.

**_1 hour later _**

"So…….what do you wanna do?" Ichigo inquired of Kish.

"I dunno, what do YOU wanna do, Ichigo?" Kish asked. They both sighed. For the past hour they just sat there, waiting for Ryou to wake up. But if anything Ryou seemed to fall deeper into sleep. Kish leaned forward.

"Hey Ichigo, do you wanna explore with me?"

Ichigo sat up. "Sure, I have nothing better to do." They both got up and after a quick game of rock, paper, scissors; they chose one of the tunnels on the left. They must have been walking for hours, because Ichigo felt like her feet were gonna fall off. After enduring 15 more minutes of pure torture, Ichigo collapsed to the ground and leaned against a cave wall. Strangely enough it was a lot smoother than the other walls. Kish smiled.

"Now that we're alone, I can have you all to myself kitten!" He said, kneeling down next to her. Ichigo let out and exhausted laugh. He was just kidding.

"Yeah right Kish. Cut it out and give me a break. I'm tired."

Kish put his finger under her chin and tilted her face up. His voice turned husky.

"C'mon kitten. Let's do some……exploring."

"Stop it Kish! Stop joking this is not funny." Ichigo snapped, her cheeks turning red. Kish put his hands on either side of her so she couldn't escape. All of a sudden they both heard a cracking sound. Kish swiftly scooped Ichigo up and took a few steps away from the cave wall. Then all at once the cave wall collapsed, revealing a chamber. Kish laughed and then winked at Ichigo.

"I was just kidding koneko-chan! All I had to do was push the secret switch on the wall and I knew it would open." But one look at Ichigo and Kish's laughter faded. Ichigo was dumbstruck. Flabbergasted, even. She even looked a little blue in the face. Kish smiled again and pat her on the head.

"I just couldn't resist my little kitty. So….. forgive and forget?"

"How did you find this place, Kish?" Ichigo asked. Kish looked at her. How could she have collected herself so quickly?

"While you were sleeping I was bored so I teleported through different parts of the cave and I found this room! So I showed it to you."

"So you DIDN'T stay by my side the whole time then, did you?" Ichigo narrowed her eyes. Kish shrugged.

"Sorry."

Ichigo rolled her eyes and stood up, then walked into the chamber. All of the walls were stone and old and were filled with pictures that ancient people had drawn long ago. But one wall in particular caught her eye. Ichigo gasped at the sight of a man etched into the stone wearing what looked like a crown with skulls. Kish walked over to her after hearing her. Ichigo pointed to the man.

" Kish, look. That man looks just like…… Ryou."

Kish walked over next to Ichigo and looked at the wall, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, It's uncanning how much they look alike." Kish agreed. The pictures on the wall told a story. But Ichigo was never good at figuring things out. Especially puzzles. Ichigo opened her mouth to say something but when she did she heard screaming. Kish heard it too.

"C'mon! I think Ryou's woken up!" Kish said, then her picked Ichigo up before she could protest, and transported back to their camp site. Ryou was emanating a light, and he was flailing about on the ground. Ichigo's eyes widened with horror. It was just like in her dream. Ryou looked different. His hair was white, and his eyes were red and glowing with malice.

Kish flew over to Ryou and shook him by the shoulders, commanding Ryou to snap out of it. Ryou took no heed, and sent out a burst of energy that sent Kish flying. Ryou stood up, but it wasn't Ryou. He looked at Kish, unconscious under some rocks. He started walking towards him when Ichigo screamed,

"Stop it Ryou!"

'Ryou' turned his attention to the girl. Ichigo had transformed, her strawberry bell in hand, and she was glaring at him. Ryou looked at her and sneered. Ichigo held up her strawberry bell and took a step back.

"Ryou, please don't make me do this! I don't want to hurt you. PLEASE snap out of it!" Ichigo begged, with a pleading look in her bright pink eyes. Ryou laughed. And pushed some white hair out of his face. His red eyes were fully focused on her.

"Stupid girl, I am not Ryou. My name is Kyorai. And I am just using this fool's body as a vessel, until I gain complete strength. Then I shall have my own body. He is merely a weaker re-incarnation of me. Once I have my own body, I shall dispose of his."

"Over my dead body I'll let you do that!!!" Ichigo snapped, holding up her strawberry bell to attack. Kyorai held up his hand, and shooting a bright colored light out of his hand, knocked the strawberry bell out of her hand. Ichigo felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her cheek. She was helpless now.

" Kish! KISH! PLEASE KISH! Wakeup! Please I need you!" Ichigo screamed, but Kish lay unconscious, and didn't move. Kyorai laughed. And he sent out a chain of electric light out of his hand at her. Ichigo dogged.

"Once I gain full power, there is nothing you can do." Kyorai laughed snidely.

"I'll never let that happen!" Ichigo yelled. He sent another chain out of his hand and said, "But you already have my dear. I couldn't have done it without your assistance." This caught Ichigo by such surprise, that she didn't see the chain. It wrapped around her neck, and sent her an electrical shock. Ichigo cried out, and Kyorai used the chain and flung her against the wall.

She started to sink to the ground, but he flew two more magical chains into the cave wall. They flew into the wall, but not before wrapping themselves around her neck. She couldn't slide down now, and she was held in place by the chains. Ichigo squeezed her fist and held back her tears. She wasn't about to cry because of the likes of him.

He laughed and walked towards her, Ichigo closed her eyes, as she heard his feet come closer and closer, suddenly the shuffling sounds stopped. Ichigo felt something touching her face. Her eyes flew open and she saw him right against her. How did he get so close from so far away? He smirked and brushed some of her bangs out of her face, causing her to cry out. He laughed and pulled the glowing chains that were around her neck a little tighter. Ichigo made a little gagging sound, but she could still speak.

"What do you mean I HELPED you?" She whispered weakly. He sneered and put his lips very close to hers, so that they were just barely brushing each other.

"I took your strength through your lips before, and if I took the rest, then I would be strong enough. You are so foolish, thinking he could protect you."

He turned Ichigo's face over to where Kish was. She felt her tears come out. She was done for. She heard him laugh. "You are such a delight to torture little one." He said evilly. He took a tear off of her cheek, and the tear evaporated on his finger. She turned away, but he took her face in his hand and turned it back to him, so that she was forced to stare into his evil red eyes.

"Perhaps I won't kill you. I think I will make a pet out of you. I will put a chain around your neck, just like this one. You shall do everything I tell you to." Ichigo felt the chains tighten around her neck. She opened her mouth and tried to get some air, but she only could squeeze a little bit into her lungs. She began to feel tingly and numb. She bit her lip and trembled. She wished he would just end it now instead of torturing her like this.

And as if reading her mind, he said, " Don't worry, dear, I won't kill you, for I quite enjoy seeing you suffer. It fuels my energy and I already feel stronger. But I think I shall need some more of your energy, if you please."

Ichigo swallowed hard, the lump in her throat getting bigger. He was going to suck her dry again. He put his lips on hers, but she didn't feel weaker. She heard a grunt, and then before she knew it, she passed out.

"Ichigo! Are you alright? ICHIGO!!! Say something!"

Ichigo opened her eyes and saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. When her vision cleared she saw that it was Ryou. She sat up.

"Are you really Ryou?" She asked. Ryou looked at her, then laughed.

"You are so stupid, strawberry-head. Who do you think this is, Santa Clause?" It was Ryou. Ichigo knew it. She began to cry.

"I'm so glad you're back to normal Ryou! " She sobbed, throwing herself at him. Ryou looked puzzled at first, but then he out his hand on head and pulled her close.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ichigo, but I'll just play along."

Ichigo looked up at him. Did he not remember ANYTHING? She turned to see Kish sitting next to her. He was cut up and bruised, but smiling gently. Ryou passed her over to Kish, who set her head in his lap and put a wet cloth on her neck. Ichigo blushed. She didn't know why she wasn't freaking out on Kish. She could move just fine.

But she didn't want to insult him, after all, he was tending her wounds. From her spot on his lap, she looked over at Ryou, noticing that she didn't have a scratch on him. She sighed. She was so confused. She looked back up at Kish, but all she saw was his face really close to hers. He was kissing her! Ichigo held up her fist and frogged him in the head. It was a good one. Kish smiled and rubbed his head.

"I guess I deserved that! But you looked so cute and you weren't freaking out on my lap!" Kish smiled. Ichigo rolled her eyes. Ryou rolled his eyes. She hoped they would get out soon. But strangely enough, it wasn't because she wanted to see Masaya.

IchigoGal: Hi everyone! What do ya think? I liked it! Please read and review. The plot gets deeper, trust me on that! Now I'm going to interview Pai! So Pai, what's your favorite character on Tokyo Mew Mew?

Pai: Nobody.

IchigoGal: Um, ok? So, what's your favorite color then?

Pai: That is irrelevant.

IchigoGal: Do you even know WHY you're applying for this role?

Pai: Nope.

IchigoGal: Then get OUT.

Pai: Whatever……

IchigoGal: Now let's here from Masaya!

IchigoGal: What is your favorite TMM character?

Masaya: Everyone!

IchigoGal: OK. What's your favorite color?

Masaya: I like ALL colors!

IchigoGal: …………OK…?…… _Why_ do you want this part?

Masaya: Because I love life and all it's wonders.

IchigoGal: Yeah………goodbye (pulls a crank revealing a hole which Masaya falls into) Sorry Masaya. That was…… ugh… never mind.


	10. In Which a Guardian Appears

IchigoGal: OK! Next interview will be with………KISH! Come on out Kish!

Kish: Hiya. All of you ladies out there, I am looking forward to your vote. (blows a kiss to the audience)

IchigoGal: Don't get too cocky Kish, don't forget, I'M the one interviewing.

Kish: You're going to interview….my cock?

IchigoGal: I'M INTERVIEWING YOU!!!!

Kish: Oh…..how disappointing….and here I thought this would be fun. (smiles)

IchigoGal: Yeah….. NO. Ok, first question, what is your favorite color?

Kish: Well, since Ichigo's favorite color is pink, then I guess my favorite is pink too. But I also like dark green.

IchigoGal: Ok. Who is your favorite TMM character?

Kish: Well, I would say Ichigo is my favorite girl character…..

IchigoGal: Who's your favorite boy character then?

Kish: ME.

IchigoGal: Should've seen that one coming. Ok, why do you want the part?

Kish: Part? You mean part of my body? I thought you said you weren't interviewing my cock?

IchigoGal: NO! I mean YES!!! I MEAN-

Kish: (starts to pull down pants) So you do wanna see then?

IchigoGal: (covers eyes) EEP!!!!!! GET OUT!

Kish: (pulls pants up) Did I get the part?

IchigoGal: Just don't do that again. Then I'll think about it. Well, thank you to all those who reviewed! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Now about deleting this account-

Ryou: (pops out of nowhere) You were going to DELETE your account?!

IchigoGal: Yeah I- Wait. What do you care? You hate me, and I hate you just as much. Now beat it!

Ryou: Still haven't found someone to take my place, have you? So stupid….

IchigoGal: HEY! I have found someone to take you place! A much better replacement! The winner is……KISH!

Kish: Really? I thought you didn't want- (IchigoGal covers his mouth)

A.N/ I thank you all for being so patient with me- but it's kind of hard to fit writing into my life- call me lazy if you will! You will understand a little bit better if you read my biography- I am hoping that nobody will be mad after reading it though. Thank you so much for all of your reviews- it's the only thing that keeps me writing and I really enjoy reading them! If you have any questions, comments, suggestions, or corrections, please review and let me know- you people deserve a good story, so I want to make it as best as possible. I kept all the interviews here cuz I guess some people like them! lol

_**Strange Occurrences**_

Ichigo sat quietly contemplating on a flat crystal rock, letting her feet lazily skim the cool water of the pond. The cold water felt good on her toes, and little rays of sunlight filtered through the cracks in the cave rocks and reflected on the crystal, basking Ichigo in a warm and comforting light. It was so good to be alone. Kish was out gathering more fire wood, and Ryou was asleep. And who could blame him, being possessed in all. Ichigo herself was surprised to find that even though she was exhausted due to recent events and fatigue, she could not allow herself to sleep. Shifting her weight on the smooth stone, Ichigo lay belly down on it, her face looking down at the pond.

Even though it was a wonderfully lazy morning, no happy thought could arise in her head. It didn't seem proper to think of happy things, what with her soul almost being sucked out and Ryou going off the deep end. Trailing her finger through the sparkly water, Ichigo watched as the remaining carp in the pond swam away at the feel of new currents in the pond, disliking the meddlesome human. Ichigo smiled, realizing that the fish had a right to be pissed off at her. She touched a golden hued carp trying to swim around her finger. "I bet I ate this fish's dad. It was probably that big fat one from yesterday." She imagined, in a sort of comical way.

"And that one there," Ichigo murmured under her breath as she saw a blue and purple tinted fish swim by, so as not to disturb Ryou's sleep, "I probably ate this ones' boy friend." At the word boyfriend, an image depicting Masaya flashed into her mind, disappearing as rapid as it came. Ichigo withdrew her hand from the pool, startling the fish at the sudden movement.

'_Aoyama-kun…..Why did I just see Aoyama-kun just now? I wonder. Does he miss me like I do him? Is he even trying to find me? What'll happen if he thinks I ditched our date?! Or worse, what if he does find out and finds that I actually __**kissed**__ Ryou of my own free will? What a huge mistake. I'm such a crappy girlfriend.' _Ichigo buried her head in her arms while still laying down, trying to keep back the flow of tears that threatened to spill. Only a few stones left to find. Then she would at last be free of all this madness. How many did they have left? Ichigo counted silently in her head.

'_Let's see. We need ten stones….We have 6…..so……only 4 stones left!'_ Ichigo stood up and pulled on her white shirt over her some-what dirty bikini. Slipping her hand in her white shirt pocket, she felt through the stones, and finally found her pendant. She would find at least two stones by herself. She didn't need Kish's or Ryou's help to find some stupid gems! She was a cat for crying out loud; she had a sixth sense. At the thought of Ryou, the so called Kyorai flashed into her mind. It then occurred to Ichigo to transform, just in case Ryou went psycho on her again. Running down a rocky dark tunnel that was unfamiliar to her, Ichigo held up her pendant and transformed. Holding up her strawberry bell, Ichigo attempted to get a gem pulsation, which she surprisingly got right away. Following the pulsing noises with her sensitive cat ears, Ichigo followed it until she found herself in the room that Kish had shown her before.

The carvings of the ancient king and his people stood out more prominently on the walls, and she noticed that the cave had gotten reasonably dimmer. Looking around the room, she saw a little light shining through the crack in a mosaic of the king that was far in the corner of the huge chamber. Wondering what the mosaic was so out of the way for, Ichigo reached her hand out to the weak white light. The crack was a deep one, and Ichigo could only fit two of her fingers in it. Feeling around, she felt something cold and hard, which soon fell out of the crack and hit the floor with a little tinkle. Realizing this, Ichigo started to take her fingers out only to find that her fingers were stuck!

"Crap! You have gotta be kidding me!" Ichigo hissed, making a useless attempt to pull her finger out of the wall. Sighing, Ichigo, with her fingers still stuck, felt around the floor in the dark room, hoping to feel the cold stone of the barrier gem touch her fingers.

"Need help, kitty?"

At the sudden voice, Ichigo started, causing her to slip in her hunched up position and smack her head on the hard dirt floor, her fingers popping out of the mosaic in the process. Moaning, Ichigo rubbed her head, not yet looking up. She heard a feminine laugh, but couldn't see hardly anything. Ignoring who was probably Kish, she felt around the floor and felt the cold gem. Just as she was about to pick it up, the figure swiftly dived down and grabbed the stone before Ichigo could even touch it. The person giggled again, and it was then that Ichigo realized that this person was far too short to be Kish. In the darkness, due to having cat's night vision, Ichigo could at least make out the short figure holding out a childish plump hand to her. Accepting it gratefully, Ichigo stood up.

"Um, can I please have that stone back? I kind of need-"

"NO!" The figure cut her off, but the high little girl's voice was unmistakable to Ichigo. Why wouldn't the girl just give it? Or more to the point, _'What's a little girl doing in the cave in the first place?'_ Ichigo wondered, barely making out the tiny figure.

"Heehee. You're so silly, kitty cat. Will you play with me?" The girl asked innocently. Ichigo realized that if she had any notion of retrieving that stone, then she had to appease the girl. Ichigo smiled.

"Ok then, you win. I'll play with you, but in exchange can this kitty cat have that stone when we're done?" Ichigo asked, such like a mother would reason with a daughter. She could see the girl was pondering this, and sucked in her breath, hoping to hear the desired answer. She heard the girl giggle slightly.

"Ok then kitty! But only if I get to pick the game! And you have to win the game if you want it." Was the girl's eager response. Ichigo smiled again.

"Deal." Ichigo shook the little girl's hand, business style. This was going to be a piece of cake. Of course she was going to win, but she would maybe let the girl win for a little while. After all, how fair would it be to go all out on a little 8-year-old child?

"Fine then….I want to play……hide and seek!" The girl concluded. _'Typical children's game, how easy!'_ Ichigo thought confidently.

"Where do you want to play it?" She asked the child.

"Right here of course!" Was the answer.

"In a dark room? How about somewhere lighter and bigger?" Ichigo reasoned with her.

"Ok then, but your gonna be it, kitty! Grab my hand, so we can…play."

For some reason, when the girl said that, it chilled Ichigo a little. With a little uncertainty Ichigo put her hand into the child's, only to be surrounded by a white light. Far off in the distance, Ichigo heard the child's echoing laughter. After falling for what seemed like hours in an endless Alice in Wonderland type spiral, the white light quickly faded, and Ichigo landed on something soft. As soon as she landed, her ears popped. Which was weird, because the only time Ichigo's ears ever popped was when she was at a high elevation. The thing Ichigo sat on was wispy and light, like a cloud. It was then that Ichigo realized that she wasn't really sitting. She was floating! And what was she floating on? A cloud!

"What the hell is this place?!" Ichigo called out, hoping the little girl was somewhere nearby. Looking around the blue sky from her perch, Ichigo was afraid to move for fear of falling. All of a sudden she heard the little girl's echoing giggle again. At the sight of a blue light developing in front of her, Ichigo started back. As the light faded, the little girl appeared. Innocent and sweet, the little girl looked at Ichigo with light and mischievous blue eyes; her wavy blonde hair was tangled from what must have been earlier play. Her cheeks were flushed with excitement at the prospect of having a new playmate, and her white dress had a small rip at the hem, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with a little sewing. Reaching out her pale little hand, the girl grabbed Ichigo's ear and whispered with a touch of mystery in her voice,

"Ok kitty, count to 100, and if you find me, you can go back to the cave and have the pretty sparkle rock. But if you lose, you have to play with me forever, ok?" She let go of Ichigo's ear and smiled. Ichigo gulped. Forever? This was no ordinary little girl.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Ichigo said, panic showing in her tone. The girl saw the fear and giggled.

"I'm just the little barrier stone guardian. If you can beat me, then I'll let you finish collecting my stones and pass to get out of the cave. That is, if _**he **_doesn't kill you first. Hee hee. But if you can't find me, then you are going to stay in the cave with me and play forever! That's why I chose to play our game outside. I figured you'd wanna see outside one last time." She giggled again.

"O-ok, I get it. But, who is HE?" Ichigo stuttered, wondering if this game wouldn't be so simple after all.

"Start counting, and no peaking! If you do cheat, then you automatically lose. You have 2 hours! Here's a hint, I'll be hanging around some place really green, where there is a broken heart. Bye!" And with that, ignoring Ichigo's question, the little barrier keeper disappeared. Ichigo looked around her. Then closing her eyes, jumped off of the cloud with what reckless courage she had somehow gained. Daring to open her eyes, she realized that she was floating very close to the ground. When she landed on the white pavement of a local un-known street, Ichigo's first instinct was to run to the café, quickly, which she did. Walking up to the entrance, she saw a closed sign hanging on the door. _'But, Café Mew Mew is ALWAYS open on Thursdays….'_ It then hit Ichigo. They were all looking for her and Ryou.

"How the hell am I supposed to find that girl? What did she mean? A place that's green and a broken heart? I just don't get it." Ichigo was confused. And she had just wasted a half and hour.

Flying as fast as she could, she went to the beach, hoping Masaya would be there to lend his assistance. True, it was night time, but if he really loved her, he would be waiting for her. But then again, she had been gone for about a week. Arriving at the beach, Ichigo didn't find Masaya there at all, but all of the Mew Mews were there, as well as Pai and Taruto. Ichigo flew up to Minto upon instinct.

"Minto, what's happening?" She asked Minto, ignoring her, began to tell Zakuro how she discovered about Ichigo's kidnapping in great and over the top detail. Ichigo, mistakenly thinking that Minto was just frustrated with her due to her long absence at work, inquired of the wise Zakuro what was going on. Zakuro didn't say anything to Ichigo; didn't even seem to hear her. Well, that was understandable. Zakuro never really talked to people anyway, Ichigo reasoned. She tried to inquire the same thing of Retasu, and then came to the conclusion that Retasu wasn't answering because she was too scared. After getting nothing out of Purin, Ichigo attempted her last resort. Kicking the sand in her frustration, Ichigo flew towards Pai and tried to smack him across his face, but her hand merely flew through his face, and Ichigo didn't feel any contact with his face at all; her hand simply went through him. Sinking to her knees, Ichigo wondered what the heck was going on. Why the hell were they compromising about with the aliens? And were they there for the whole week? Why did they fail to see Ichigo standing plainly face to face in front of them?

"Am I a freakin' ghost or something?" Ichigo stood up. But still, even if she was a ghost, she only had about an hour left to find that little brat; this was no time to mope around. It was then that Ichigo realized what part of the little girl's clue was. Ascending from the ground, Ichigo flew as fast as she could, hoping she would make it there in time and solve the rest of the clue. Sighing, Ichigo realized that she sounded kind of like Velma from Scooby Doo.

"Jinkies……"The moment Ichigo tried out the coined phrase, she immediately regretted it._ 'I'm going insane!'_

Meanwhile……

Throwing the large chunks of splintering wood and thin sticks on the ground in a tired huff, Kish plopped down next to Ryou. Why should Ryou get to sleep in? And where was Ichigo at this time of night?

'_My dear little pussy cat must be lost! I shall do her a favor and teleport to her. Hmmmmmm….now let's see. If I were Ichigo, where would I go? Maybe that ugly damp voodoo I found a while ago?' _Kish figured that this was probably a smart conclusion, and promptly teleported to the spot in a rush. Entering the room, Kish looked down at the floor, only to find Ichigo flat on her stomach, and transformed as a mew. Had Ryou just gotten to her and then snuck back without his knowing?! Pissed off and confused, which was not a flattering combination of emotions for Kish, he scooped Ichigo up into his arms and transported back to the campsite, only to find that murdering rapist bastard Ryou taking a BATH! Ryou, not knowing Kish was back, continued on with his bath. Rubbing his muscular chest with water and sand, he hummed a little tune to himself.

Kish then grabbed a fish out of the pond and threw it at Ryou, hitting him in the back of the head with great force. Not as hurt as he was surprised, Ryou whirled around and looked about, no doubt looking for the dirty, fish throwing culprit. Eyeing Kish, Ryou rose out of the water; every thing exposed, and quickly put on his clothes. Kish rolled his eyes, waiting impatiently for Ryou to dress.

"What was that for? You idiot! Hey is that-what did you do to Ichigo you perv?!" Ryou yelled, noticing the unconscious girl in Kish's arms.

"What did I do? What did YOU do?! You fucking' sucked Ichigo dry like a lemon you bi-polar freak!!" Kish responded, practically screaming. Wondering if their little spat had woken Ichigo, both looked down eagerly down into her face; but Ichigo still lay limp.

"Hey…..is she-? Dead?" Kish murmured, barely able to get the words out.

"I think she is……but she still has warmth in her cheeks; almost like her soul is still earth-bound. I say we wait." Ryou said, staring at Ichigo's sweet face intently. Kish did the same, only licking his lips.

"I'm hungry." Kish stated simply.

"How can you be hungry when Ichigo is like this? Well, there is some fish that I cooked earlier over there if you want it." Ryou pointed, then rolled his eyes.

"I'm not hungry for food. But then again, maybe a certain strawberry would satisfy my-"

"Kish you son of a bitch just shut up! Would you kiss a dead girl?!"

"Maybe."

Meanwhile…

Ichigo flew frantically, finally landing in the greenest place in all of Tokyo. The park. But what was with the broken heart? Looking around, Ichigo realized it right away. Masaya was looking right at her, and he didn't look happy.

"Masaya! What's the matter?!" Inquired an alarmed Ichigo. But Masaya did not reciprocate back to her. He gave her absolutely no indication that he had even heard her- if he'd even heard her at all. As she slowly took a few shuffling steps towards him, a gale of sighing wind gusted by, almost like it was ushering Ichigo towards him.

Dubiously obeying the wind, Ichigo meekly took another step forward. Masaya swiftly jaunted a foot a forward and slammed it on the ground, eyes narrowed. Well, with no doubt he noticed her now. Ichigo, chilled by his sudden asperity, nearly lost her balance. Fortunately she retained some composure due to her cat genes, so her body settled for a clumsy stumble.

Quickly grasping onto the stiff obsidian armrest of a contiguous park bench, she steadied herself. She then proceeded to take a few more steps forward, her eyes meeting his the whole time.

The leaves, still somewhat chartreuse from freshly descending from the trees, crinkled slightly from the weight of her roseate boots as she treaded a few steps more silently towards him.

'_His eyes……'_ Ichigo thought sadly, _'they're so- so… cold. What's the matter with him?'_

It could not be denied that Masaya's eyes were indeed cold. The sparkle that once shown in his russet eyes was no longer present, and was replaced by a rather dull glacial look- almost like a dead stare that a corpse would habitually duplicate.

And even though his hair was still its glossy darkened sepia, it was no longer tousled from kendo and what not, but flat. Ichigo was now about a foot away from him. Neither of them spoke. Ichigo was starting to surmise that Masaya could not speak at all. But when she was about to take another timid step forward he surprised her.

"Momomiya-san, why did you abandon me? Do you hate me? Or was Ryou just _better_ looking?" The inquiries were anything but amiable. They were premeditatedly spat out, each word emphasizing how abhorred he was.

Ichigo could even _feel_ the repugnancy and hate emanating from him. With boots firmly planted to the ground, Ichigo endeavored to be tenacious. She balled her hand into a fist and squeezed her strawberry bell hard in an attempt to stay calm, when all of a sudden a humming bird with magenta and turquoise colors chanced to join in, catching both their eyes.

Its ebony eyes flitted back from Ichigo to Masaya, as if it was contemplating on whether passing by them to get to the daisies on the other side of the park would be a doltish move, or just flying a different direction would be the better accord. Ichigo, distracted by the little creature, smiled a little.

Its fast beating wings then in turn flew over to Masaya expecting to get the same reaction. All of a sudden the next thing Ichigo saw was Masaya's hand strike the tiny thing, sending it flying into a nearby oak tree.

Ichigo's mouth hung open in shock, but she closed it upon seeing the humming bird get itself back into sorts, then fly off at an incredible speed. Seeing that the creature was alright, Ichigo turned back to Masaya very astutely.

She didn't want to be the next thing to fly against a tree. She held up her strawberry bell to him to advise as a warning. Masaya sneered coldly, almost like had adumbrated that she was going to do that.

In an instant, he was gone. Ichigo spun around about to search for him when suddenly she was sent soaring into the air. Landing on a patch of soft moss, Ichigo did a double take. Was this really Masaya?

Chances were slim that he was, and so she quickly stood up with an aching back and held up her strawberry bell, readying herself for the next blow. Masaya was about seven feet away from her, still dead in the eyes.

She was quite shaken at hearing this, and presently took a stride back, while he took an agile motion forward. He then quickly lunged at her and threw her into a bench, her head banging on the thick metal.

Feeling the huge goose egg under her pink hair made her veins pump with adrenaline, wanting to get even. With throbbing temples, Ichigo collided into him with full force, knocking him to the ground.

Ichigo waited for him to get up, expecting him to hurdle something at her, but her remained where he was on the warm cement, motionless. Ichigo soundlessly walked to where he was laying and peered at his face.

It was then that Ichigo felt something snake around her foot, yanking her to the ground. Instantly Masaya was up and awake, and pulling Ichigo by her foot towards him.

Ichigo kicked and struggled, but it was no avail. Grabbing the front of her shirt, Masaya lifted her effortless up off of the ground, his face clear of all emotions.

"Let me go!" Ichigo cried, biting his hand with her teeth in an effort to get down. She was biting hard and refused to let go. Sinking her teeth deeper into his hand, she expected to taste the metallic taste of his blood, but she never even drew blood.

But biting worked, and Masaya threw Ichigo to the ground and grabbed his hand which beheld large teeth marks. He threw his head back and laughed, admonishing her of her dream and how evil he had been in it.

"You're not Masaya! Imposter! Who are you?"

Masaya then disappeared, and a shrill giggle filled the park and echoed everywhere, hurting Ichigo's sensitive ears.

.All of a sudden, there was the little child, who seemed very amused indeed.

"Congratulations little kitty, you found me. "

The girl positioned her hand in the air and snapped her fingers, and instantly the park as well as Masaya had dematerialized. Ichigo's eyes blurred at the sudden change in scenery and with the room somehow spinning in a strange funnel type form, her stomach hitched as waves of nausea flowed through her.

After a few shaky breaths, Ichigo calmed herself and the pool of nausea that had threatened a tidal wave soon settle back down into a calm sea at the bottom of her stomach. She then transformed back into just plain Ichigo- no more mew mew, considering the fight was done.

Feeling her way around, Ichigo made her way over to a wall and put her hand against it, slowly pulling herself up by using it as a crutch.

Trying to adjust to the darkness, Ichigo gave a quick glance around. As her cat genes kicked in, her vision adapted. Ichigo turned her eyes askance to the apprised elaborate carvings portrayed on the cracked and dusty snuff-colored walls.

Feeling a slight tap on her shoulder caused Ichigo to shiver just a tiny bit, yet she still turned aslant feeling assured t that it was the little girl. And it indeed was her.

"Lookin' for me?" Ichigo's temper became inflamed.

"What is the matter with you? Do you enjoy toying with people like this?!" The little girl giggled in reply.

"You're so silly kitty! And after I give you this pretty rock, you will only have three left behind before he comes free!" Ichigo was perplexed. Who was 'he'?

"What do you mean, _he_?"

Disregarding her, the cave guardian held out her closed hand to Ichigo, and upon opening it revealed not one, but 2 barrier stones plus the one she stole, ever-glistening even in still darkness. Not wanted to bother asking where the other two came from, Ichigo crouched softly, her callused feet making vestiges in the dirt despite the fact that she was still a spirit.

Then ever so cautiously Ichigo took the stone with her thumb and forefinger, taking care not to drop it. Standing erect, it occurred to Ichigo that her body was no where in sight, causing her to feel slight trepidation.

Turning back towards the girl in hopes that she would be able to offer assistance, Ichigo's heart plummeted into her stomach when she saw that the kid was nowhere to be seen.

Just when she was about to think of ways to commit suicide even though she was a ghost, Ichigo heard a voice- a LOUD voice.

"Kish you son of a bitch just shut up! Would you kiss a dead girl?!"

"Maybe."

The cat girl sighed, her heart immediately slowing down again in abatement. But it quickly accelerated again when she concluded that Ryou and Kish had her body. _'Great, the idiots have my body. They could be doing God knows what to me and I'm just standing here…..' _Ichigo all of a sudden grasped the meaning of what she just thought of and promptly felt queasy again.

"I have to get back before those idiots practically rape me!"

She immediately flew to where they were camping and got there surprisingly quick and immediately dove into her body without taking in anything of what was proceeding at the moment.

"I'm going to punch you so hard for that remark that your mama won't recognize you when I'm done with you!" Ryou shouted, throwing a punch aimed at Kish's stomach. But unfortunately Kish ducked out of the way just in time.

Ichigo opened her eyes, just getting ready to stretch when all of a sudden a fist collided with her face, knocking her to the ground.

"**RYOU!!!!!! YOU IDIOT!"**

Later…………

"Sorry- OUCH! Hey I said I'm- OW!"

A/N: Oh! And by the way, I merged a few of the chapter together so that way when new readers come they won't feel overwhelmed by all the chapters. Some of the earlier chapters I wrote were really short and not really chapters at all come to think of it, so I fixed it up a bit. Hey, I rhymed. Lol Plus, I MIGHT make one more story…..but I'm not sure. Reviews influence ideas. Lol


	11. In Which The Last Stone Is Found

Disclaimer: I guess that I don't have to tell you that I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If you thought I did then… well... you're stupid.

Rated T for Teen: The following story may contain sexual situations and other inappropriate conduct that is not recommended for viewers under age 13. Reader's discretion advised.

(Sounded convincing didn't it?) lol

A/N: Here's a BIG thank you to all the patient reviewers. I know I've taken a while, but I've finally gotten around to posting up a new chapter. I know I promised to update by Christmas, but don't forget- I have a life. But if you like the chapter, review it. Found something I need to improve on? Point it out. I can see who has reviewed and who hasn't. And I might just send you naughty peoples a PM. Lol

* * *

Ichigo propped herself up with one elbow sulkily in an effort to better accommodate herself. And as she lay down on the stony ground, the cat girl smirked malevolently at Ryou and Kish, who were both occupied with cleaning. 

Searching for barrier stones, gathering wood, building a fire, catching fish, skinning fish, cooking fish, sweeping the cave floor with their hands…all the usual tasks that one would regularly attend to in a cave.

And all of it being done at a pace which Ichigo could hardly keep up with as she watched- a handkerchief soaked in icy pond water being pressed to her nose to suppress the flow of blood as she did so.

Adjusting the cotton cloth on her nose, Ichigo spied Kish with mirth as he began stumbling over his own feet, trying to bear the weight of a great pile of slippery Koi and Carp fish in his arms; and then finally tumbling into the gold fish pond altogether.

Ichigo smirked as he emerged from the water, impassive to his struggle. Frankly, she felt no pity for either one of them at the moment.

At the moment she was quite content with merely brooding over her Marcia Brady-like swollen nose.

And each twinge of pain she felt only fueled her bitterness towards the two; the beginning of her growing guilt at forcing them into manual labor immediately evaporating into a scheming fit of revenge and unsympathetic-ness, if you will.

Bored, Ichigo scooped out her small collection of the barrier stones from her deep shirt pocket and shifted them in a jumble all around in her palm. It was a slight form of entertainment for her.

Wanting to further- examine them, Ichigo brought the stones close to her face. Among the many gleaming rainbow stones, the blood-red ruby and ocean-blue topaz stood out to her still.

Singling the both of them out from the pile of rainbow tinted gems; Ichigo turned the ruby and the topaz about in the fingers of her left hand, the many facets of the jewels sparkling in different shades of poppy and cobalt; the weak light in the cave casting the colors on her wrists.

"_But why are they different then the rest of the stones?"_

Ichigo couldn't help but wonder.

Shrugging to herself, Ichigo was proceeding to place the stones back in her pocket, when all of a sudden a strange filter-like sound rang into Ichigo's ears prominently, causing Ichigo to drop the stones in a fright.

As the stones contacted the floor in a scattered clinking, a small whisper of audible moaning whooshed past the girl, the smell of powerfully strange sandalwood incense wafting around her face for but a moment.

Ichigo held her breath, beginning to suffocate without even a slight realization. Beads of sweat quickly formed on her already clamming face, and her throat tightened as she felt a big hand resting on her neck heavily.

Slowly bringing her hand up to her neck to try and pull the pressure away, she realized with shock that there was nobody physically there. She felt absolutely no hand, but yet the pressure was still present.

There was nothing she could do but wait for the petrifying presence to withdraw from her throat and abscond.

But as quickly as the presence came, it disappeared. Ichigo released her breath in worn out relief, but was nonetheless petrified beyond comprehension.

As she was starting to take in all of what happened, Ichigo was suddenly met with two pairs of feet in front of her, one set completely wet through his shoes. Looking up and dismissing her earlier feeling of dread, Ichigo presented the two boys with scorn.

Ryou and Kish had returned to Ichigo eagerly, pleased with what their hard work had produced; a squeaky clean cave.

It would have made any cave-man proud.

Both men stood in front of her uncomfortably, both indecisive as to what to do next. But after a moment of contemplating quiet, Kish broke the silence.

"So…koneko-chan…do you forgive us _now_? The whole camping area is clean, we found another two barrier stones, a bunch of fish are cooking, and you haven't had to lift a finger for all day. We are only one stone away from getting out! Are we even now?"

Skeptical, Ichigo arose sluggishly and circled the inhabited section of the cave meticulously, hoping to find a missed particle of dirt or something else of the like. But to her great disappointment, there was nothing filthy to be found.

Ryou rolled his eyes, the whole thing seeming utterly absurd to him.

Why should _he_ have to kiss her ass? Why should _he _have been found guilty for the nose-smashing crime too?

It was Kish's fault, after all.

Ryou decided that enough was enough. He wasn't about to let some girl control him. He was richer than she would ever be. Stooping as low as he had was already enough of a disgrace for him. Convinced that he was in the right, Ryou took a step forward.

"Honestly, strawberry-head, I think you're taking this whole drama queen act way too far. It's just a little bruise, and an accident besides. Your nose will go back to normal soon enough so stop being a baby and just suck it up." Ryou stated, unaware of what exactly he had just released past his lips.

Gulping, Kish took about fifteen steps away from Ryou, his eyes afraid to redirect themselves even for a second away from Ichigo's now shaking figure. Ichigo whirled around, her gaze an intently concentrated hate for Ryou; her handkerchief falling to the ground unheeded.

Sprinting forward, Ichigo poked a nervous Ryou's chest, her shouting echoing throughout the vicinity.

"Do you have any friggin' idea on what I just went through?! How would you like it if you got turned into a ghost and was transported up in the sky by some friggin' scary little brat, forced to solve a riddle, and then when you finally get back into your real body, you get punched in the damn face?!"

Ryou was dead silent, his beryl-blue eyes fully focused on Ichigo's flaming sepia orbs. Hating the way he was looking at her, Ichigo leaned farther forward and raised her voice a bit more.

"I mean- look at me! Look at me damnit, Ryou! Do you SEE my NOSE?! It's hideous!!!"

Automatically obeying Ryou leaned forward, examining the swollen and purple feature on Ichigo's face; her nose looking over-all grotesque.

"It's not that bad…it only looks a little like a Mr. Potato Head nose…"

Ichigo bit her lip in a fit of anger and slapped Ryou on the head upon impulse.

She was so sick of his unsympathetic attitude- she just wanted to beat the living crap out of him.

Retaining a bit of composure, she instead proceeded to stomp off in another direction in an attempt to keep from losing it again completely.

After she had exited the area, Ryou rubbed his head and sat next to the camp fire, grumbling to the flames about stupid girls who were overly sensitive.

Kish, unsure of what to do, squeezed some water out of his clothes before proceeding to follow his beloved cat-girl down the tunnel.

Ichigo stomped all the way down the tunnel, angered by Ryou's insensitivity. True, the pond water had healing properties. But that didn't mean that he nose would heal instantly!

As she slowed her stomp down to an exhausted walk, she felt two arms slide around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. Ichigo looked over her shoulder hurriedly, meeting with the mischievous amber eyes of Kish. For once, Ichigo didn't pull away.

Instead, she gently shrugged him off, her whole body tingling from the contact.

"Honestly Kish, I'm not in the mood…" She grumbled, looking away from his inquisitive stare and leaning against the cold stone of a cave wall.

Kish smirked from behind.

He knew that she was going to say that.

Gently but coyly, Kish slid his hands low on Ichigo's waist, sending a jolt through her entire body. Feeling the jerk, Kish happily went a little lower, trailing his fingers gently down to her upper thighs and pushing her back against his chest.

Feeling instantly embarrassed, Ichigo tried to yank away from the heat of his body, but Kish pulled her against him again, one hand around her waist to lock her into place.

Ichigo's face turned hot, and she made another attempt to move away. But she was instantly dumbstruck when he slid another hand around the side of her face, stroking her cheek from behind her.

Moving his thumb up and down the side of her cheek and making Ichigo's face tingle as he did so. She shivered as she felt his heated breath panting in her ear, but she shook it off and tried to remain impassive to this whole thing.

To remind herself not to get too attached- that he would become her enemy again the moment they left the cave.

Ichigo whirled around, prepared to demand on what brought his little groping session on, but Kish quickly seized the opportunity and trapped her in a body locking embrace, his warm lips meeting her agape ones.

It took Ichigo a moment to register exactly what was occurring. But as soon as she did, she broke off the mouth contact and jumped away, wiping her mouth off on her wrist. She wasn't quite sure what to say.

"W-what the heck was that for, Kish?!" She sputtered, panting heavily. As her heart thumped so loudly that you could hear it, Kish floated over to where Ichigo was, hovering over the panic-stricken feline.

"Not quite sure…you looked like you kind of needed one."

At this Kish smiled; then disappeared, leaving Ichigo to her flushing.

**A few days ago…**

Zakuro stared blankly across the beach at the two aliens, who looked as equally confused as the mews were. She rolled her eyes.

This explanation was going to take forever.

"Better get it over with…" She mumbled tiredly, wishing that Minto would shut up with her profuse bragging about how she knew that this would happen.

She also ignored Purin's excited cries and lovey-dovey calls to Taruto from across the way.

She also ignored Macha's continuous peeps.

And Retasu's worried murmuring.

And Taruto's annoying snapping at Purin.

And Pai's monotone droning to Taruto.

And she just wanted to shoot those damn screaming seagulls.

"I wish everybody would just shut it…" Zakuro expressed to herself aloud.

She had originally meant it to be a private thought, but Minto however, had overheard.

Clearing her throat with a little uncertainty, Minto took a step forward and screamed at her lung's top capacity.

"QUIET!!!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, but after a few brief seconds, everyone continued their complaints and bickering.

Shrugging her shoulders in a defeated manner, Minto turned to her exasperated idol and they both exchanged glances.

Zakuro's features were dripping with annoyance, Minto's with a mute atonement.

"Taru- Taru!!!! Kiss me!!!!" Purin suddenly squealed blissfully, breaking out into a run and fully intending to embrace the unwilling alien boy.

Seeing the danger, Taruto ascended into the air in an attempt to gain distance from his yellow haired, love-struck enemy.

Not at all abashed by Taruto' unaffectionate actions, Purin blithely continued to leap forward, flipping into the air as she did so and clamping onto his foot with such a powerful grip that it caught him by surprise- giving her the golden opportunity to yank him forcefully back to the sandy ground.

While screaming at her all the while, Taruto tried to kick her off, succeeding only in having her squeeze onto his appendage ever more tightly.

While they were both on the ground in a brawl and vociferating-Retasu hopelessly trying to pull them apart, Pai walked over to the other side of the beach where the remaining Mews, Zakuro and Minto were standing, both distrustful to him and inquisitive of the situation at hand.

In just a few seconds, Pai was already two feet away from them, cold and serious as he had always been.

"Let us discuss this rationally. A member of your party has seemingly vanished. One of ours has as well."

Zakuro was equally cold, if not colder, in response to this.

"Actually, _two_ of our comrades are missing. And peace terms do not interest me at the moment. If you have no connection with their disappearances, then you are of no use to us."

"…"

Pai's eyes narrowed. He did not like being told no.

"I assure you, It has a good deal to do with Taruto and I as well as our missing member, Kish. I have a feeling that they all disappeared by the same cause. We have technology that can aid both you. Perhaps we could…arrange some sort of an agreement."

Minto was twiddling her fingers anxiously, her eyes wide and dubious.

She didn't buy it. And why should she? He was there enemy after all.

"Why should we trust you, huh? Why should we put Ichigo's and Ryou's lives into your disgusting hands? This could be a trap for all we know!"

She turned to Zakuro in earnest.

"I don't think we should trust him-"

Zakuro put her hand in front of Minto's face, cutting her off.

"What are the terms of this arrangement then?"

Minto was shocked.

Had her beloved Zakuro-san gone mad?

"Oneesama-!"

"Minto, be quiet."

The blue lorikeet obediently held her tongue, but she held onto the wolf girl's arm with one hand nervously.

"Our terms are simple. What's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours."

Zakuro's eyes narrowed.

"Just what do you mean by that?" She asked cautiously.

Pai sighed, sick of the whole-twenty questions thing.

And here he thought that she was the smart Mew.

"Let me put it in simpler words for you-"

"Don't pull that bullshit with me. Just answer the question. I am not asking _what_ you mean; I am asking _how _you mean. I am not that stupid."

Minto beamed. She didn't even know what Pai was yakking about.

"I already understand that you want us to help you. But how do you expect to help us? What do you want us to aid you with? What's in it for us?" She continued sharply, an edge of cunning laced in her voice.

"I will loan you our technology in exchange for yours. We can work together. I will help find your meager human companions if-"

"If we help you find where that no-good idiot with his dick practically hanging out of his pants has gone." Zakuro shot out, cutting Pai off again.

For the briefest moment, Pai smiled a fraction.

No-good idiot with his dick practically hanging out?

Pure genius.

Maybe she was the smart one.

It certainly bugged Pai that Kish wore his pants so low.

In fact, there had been several previous occasions back on the ship where Pai had resisted the temptation to yank down Kish's pants down, running out of the room before he even knew what hit him.

Glad that someone else shared his point of view, he held out his hand to Zakuro.

"So it's a deal."

It wasn't a question.

Zakuro glanced at his hand, but didn't make a move to shake it. She returned her cold gaze back to his now warm one.

"Deal."

Minto fainted upon hearing this.

**Meanwhile...**

Returning back to the camp with a sign, Ichigo flopped onto her plant woven bed with a sigh.

Sometimes Kish was so wonderful- why couldn't he be like that all the time?

Kish had actually resisted he urge to force himself on her. The thought of this strangely comforted Ichigo, and she settled back on the mat, lying on her side with the air of appeasement releasing from her mouth slowly.

For a while she lay there, relaxing and staring at the flames licking at the wood in the small fire-pit.

But suddenly a thought struck her, causing her to sit up in alarm and to scare Ryou awake.

"_How long has Ryou been lying there anyway?! And... when did I-????"_

Since when did she have a bed?

"Like it?"

As if he had perceived what she had been thinking, Ryou sat up, yawning as he did so from his spot on the ground.

Guilt immediately surfaced, pooling itself into Ichigo's cluttered bottle of emotions.

Even after she had hit him, yelled at him, and made him work all day, he had still made her a temporary bed.

Was this a saint in disguise or what?

"I love it! Thank you so much…I don't know what to say." Ichigo cried jubilantly, jerking up as strait as a board.

Embarrassed, Ryou rose and grabbed a chunk of adjacent wood, expertly grabbing it in such a way that would avoid being stuck by splinters.

Turning back to the flames, he fed the old scraps of wood to the greedy embers, hiding the small blush cultivating on his face.

"Don't worry about it. It only took me about five minute anyway- I only made it so that you would just sleep and shut up. Seriously, you must be on your menstrual cycle or something. But then again, you probably don't even have one yet."

"_Say- what?!"_

Ichigo clenched her fist until her knuckles were stretched ivory with tension. For a moment, Ichigo sorted all her options out in her brain.

_**Hit Ryou!**_

_But he made you a bed…_

_**He insulted you!**_

_But he's treating you kinder now…_

Ichigo winced slightly as she echoed his remark candidly in her subconscious, but decidedly forced a faint smile of acceptance.

She supposed that she did deserve that comment. She took a breath, unaccustomed to apologizing to the likes of the spoiled hottie.

"Listen Ryou, I'm sorry for treating you like I did. I didn't mean it. I'm just really stressed and afraid right now day to find that last barrier stone and all-"

Ichigo ceased mid-sentence.

For Ryou had abruptly grinned at her, digging something small and rainbow colored out of his pocket.

The last barrier stone.

Overcome with happiness, Ichigo wiped a tear away from her face and grabbed the stone out of his fingers hurriedly, pulling the other gems out and putting it with the others.

As the stones clinked together in reunion, an unanticipatedly malice-tinted damask light sprung from the depths of the jewels, sending Ichigo flying into a wall with such a force that Ichigo had the wind knocked out of her.

In her agonizing pain, Ichigo exhaled for a tiny bit of cold air.

She forced herself to breathe, despite the burning pain practically crushing her ribs and her eyes blurring; a swirling black clouding over her eyes and attempting to encase her into unconsciousness.

As she struggled to keep her eyes open through the thick cloud of black, a slender, tall figure made its form known. The rough body movement suggested it to be a male.

He approached her, making a sweeping sound with his feet on the cave floor.

Desperate to escape from the familiar strut, she tried to nudge her body away as the male inched closer.

He moved closer, the shuffles of his feet quieting down to a whisper. Somewhere far off in what seemed like a distant world; Ichigo heard the agonizing screams of Ryou.

Ichigo tried to move her head a fraction in the direction of the cries, but the warm wetness on the back of her head and the jolting pain shocked her.

Turning her head back, she could now see the figure only about a foot away.

With the gleaming of some-how familiar claret eyes, the threat bent perilously close to her.

From where she was she could see the beginning of a smirk gracing his features, as if he was sensing her silent discomfort and absolutely relishing it.

Ichigo opened her mouth, bravely attempting confrontation.

By the time her words made it from her head to her mouth, she couldn't remember what she was going to do.

The red-head shot another try on interrogation and opened her mouth.

Before any words made its voice however, a finger tip brushed past her lips and pressed against them firmly.

Ichigo's chin quivered at the similarly violating touch, and bit back a cry as he dug his nail into her lip until it drew out a drop of blood.

She felt a cold, sighing breath on her ear as the male spoke.

"You're far too late, my little one…"

A moment later, Ryou, bruised and soaked titian with blood; the white of the bone in his arm jutting out painfully visible above his skin, heard a petrified shriek and a splash of what sounded like water against a contiguous cave wall.

* * *

**A/N:** So it's been a while… I know. I updated though! This was a pretty morbid ending, but I hoped you all liked it! 

Please review. I will update as soon as possible. But remember, the more reviews, the faster I go.

Until next time,

WhimsicalSoul

P.S I can see who is and who isn't reviewing, keep that in mind. **: P**


End file.
